Together Forever
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfiction, its about people from Inuyasha coming to see me. Its kinda interesting. please read and review! And . . . I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT!
1. Everyone Shows up

Ok, now I know this is a little weird. But I wrote this from my perspective. Just thought it would be fun to do something different than everyone else. Most of my stories will be like this.

Chapter 1

I was laying on the beach, trying to get a tan, when I feel something really small jump on my shoulder. I shiver and decide it was probably nothing. Suddenly, I hear a voice saying, "Yep! It's her!" I sit up wondering 'who said that.' Something had fallen off my shoulder so I looked down at my towel and say a little flea, "Myoga?" Kagome walks up and grabs Myoga and says, "Sorry about that, we had to make sure you were the right person!"

My eyes got all wide and I asked where Inuyasha was. She said he was sitting in the shade with Miroku. Then I asked, "Where's Sango? And everyone else?" Then I saw something in the sky, as it got closer I realized, "Sango and Kirara!" They landed right in front of me and Sango jumped off. Shippo then came running up to me, I was so excited that I just froze! Then Kagome grabbed my arm and Sango grabbed my other arm and pulled me to a tree where Miroku was sitting.

Sango looked confused and asked, "Where's Inuaysha?" Miroku pointed up and we all looked up. Suddenly, Inuyasha came down like he was going to pounce on me! He landed right on my foot and I gave an annoyed and pointed down at my foot. Inuyasha jumped off it quickly and I rolled my eyes. Then I asked, "so what are you guys doing here anyways?"

Inuyasha said, "We had to get to you before the others did!" I looked confused and asked, "others?" Shippo answered by saying, "others are out to get to you too!" "Like who?" I asked. Just as I finished saying that guess who shows up. None other than Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru!

I gave a really quick funny look and fell down on my butt. Everyone turned towards me and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both rushed over to me and asked, "Are you ok?" They helped me up I said I was fine, just stunned. Then I thought to myself, "there is no way I'm dreaming this all up! Cause, now, my butt hurts!"

Suddenly, I feel someone rubbing my butt. I know exactly who it is and slap Miroku. "What an immature little. . .!" Sango said. "I was only seeing if she was ok!" Miroku said, now laying on the ground with a big red mark across his face.

The Inuyasha started yelling at Miroku, "you idiot! Don't you know how to do anything else?" Then Sesshomaru said, "Typical, he still can't control that hand of his." Then Kagome started to explain that this is what they meant by 'other people wanted to get to me too.'

The is said (in a low voice) that I was surprised that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't gotten into a fight yet. Then I realized that Jaken and Rin weren't there. I asked where they were and Sesshomaru said that Jaken was baby-sitting Rin while he came and got me.

2

And of course I fainted with excitement right as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into a fight over me. I wasn't sure what happened, but when I woke up, Naraku was standing over me! I freaked out at first, then I was ok.

Then I said, "oh, you've got to be kidding me! Please tell me your kidding me!" Then I rubbed my eyes and saw Sesshomaru walk over to me. I rubbed my head and said, "Man! Was that a knock-out!" Inuyasha walks over to me and asked if I was all right. I hit my head as hard as I could and of course it hurt so I said, "OW!"and rubbed my head.

Then Naraku looked at me funny and asked why I did that. "I was making sure I wasn't dreaming,"I answered. Apparently, I wasn't. I rubbed my head again and stood up. "So, what is this _really_ about guys?"I asked. "We had to get to you for different reasons." Naraku said.

"Like?"I shot back. "Well, I for one, need you to return with me to my castle." Naraku explained. "I need someone to watch rin for me," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha kept quiet, I noticed and questioned, "What about _you_ Inuyasha?"

He froze for a second and then Kagome answered, "we need help collecting jewel shards!" I knew they were all lying and what their real reasons for coming was. They all blushed and looked att each other. Then they turned away.

I suddenly remembered my character drawings and told them to all stay there. I ran to the car and grabbed them. I handed them to ea ch person in order. They looked them over and handed them back to me.

"I think my best one was Sesshomaru's,"I said. He looked happy after I had said that. "I worked the longest on his, that's probably why." Inuyasha and Naraku said that their's were better, even though Naraku's was in his demon form.

"At least they appreciate my art!"I thought to myself. I'm thinking about it for a second and I feel someone grab my arm! I look over, but before I can see who it was, I'm flying off! Inuyasha starts yelling ans Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood-shot red.

I look up ans see Naraku taking me off! The others start taking off after me and Naraku. I'm just hanging there wondering, "What the HELL is going on!" We lose the others and when we finally land I ask, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He twitched for awhile and blushed. I gave another annoyed look and rolled my eyes. "Um, can we go to my house real quick?"I asked, still in my bikini. "Where is it?"Naraku asks. I hop on his back and give him the directions to my house, avoiding being seen by anyone.

Well, thats the end of the first chapter. Please review and keep up-dated to see when I get the 2nd chapter up. Sayonara! (Bye!)


	2. Meeting Problems

CHAPTER 2

Here's chapter 2 of my Inuaysha story! Review to tell me if I should continue with this story, or if I should just stop the story where it is. Because it seems a little boring to me, I don't know about you guys so, review the story with the answer.

The story begins

I know that it would raise quite a commotion if anyone saw him. Once we get to Watson Rd. I tell him, "maybe we should walk from here." He goes down on the pavement and I hop off his back. I start walking and he picks me up from behind. "Oh, gosh!"I squeal and blush.

We get to my house and I see Paul standing at my door. "Oh shit!"I whisper loudly. I jump down and pull Naraku behind a tree by the collar. I look out and Naraku asks why I did that. I point to Paul, "him! He's this stupid idiot that keeps asking me out."

I look around for alternative entrance. I ask him, "can you _quietly_ take me over that fence?" He nods yes and picks me up. He jumps up without being noticed and lands on the other side of the fence.

I open the back door and Paul's still ringing the doorbell. I open the front door and say hi. He comes in and looks at me. "I've never seen you in a bikini before,"he says. I roll my eyes and Naraku walks up.

"Who's he?"Paul questions me. "Paul, Naraku, Naraku, Paul,"I introduce them. Paul asks, still, who he is and I cut in before Naraku gets mad. "Why don't you two sit on the couch and not talk, while I go change?"

They go sit down and I go in my room to find something to wear. I pick out my punk outfit and when I come out those two are glaring at each other. I walk in between them and Naraku gets up. He picks me up again, but I say that I need my stuff.

I can tell that Paul's jealous because he's turning bright red in the face. "Oh, shit! I hope they don't get into a fight! Wait, why do I care?"I think to myself. I grab a bag with all my Inuaysha stuff in it and tell Paul that I have to go.

He walks out the door, muttering something, with a mad tome and Naraku picks me up again. We leave the house and go out into the field that I watched the fireworks from. We were heading to the lake but we met up with some old friends there.

They both looked pretty upset! The 3 guys started fighting but I screamed at them, "NOT A GOOD IDEA!" They stopped and asked what the problem was and I explained to them that maybe they shouldn't fight like them in this era.

Then I explained the whole situation. They thought about it for a second and then decided to just use fists. Then I yelled, "but NO KILLING!" They looked a little disappointed, but then started fighting again.

I couldn't believe my eyes! So, of course, I call Brittany, Amanda, and Monica, telling them to hurry up and get down here. They rush down here as fast as they can. I run to meet them then grab them an tell them, "girls, you ain't neva gunna believe this!"

I pull them to where I was watching and when they see they nearly pass out! Then I yell, "ok! You can fight your way now!" And they start fighting. Inuaysha pulls out Tetsuiaga, Sesshomaru pulls out Tokijin, and Naraku transforms into his demon form.

Suddenly, Brittany arrives and she sits down next to me (more of falls!). "And you said I was crazy!"I shoot at them all! "Oh, my, freaking, God!"Monica squeaks. "Holy Crap!"Amanda screams. "But. . but. . .this. . and. . they. ."Brittany starts muttering, saying something about 'this is impossible!'

Then I explain every little detail to them. All their mouths drop wide open! We were all watching the 3 of them fighting when Kagome taps my shoulder. Her and Sango want me to follow them. "Bu. . .bu. . I wanna watch!"I stutter.

They pull me by the arms over to Miroku and Shippo. My friends are still watching in amazement, so I don't worry about them. They pull me on Kirara and take off to catch Inuaysha. Kagome grabs him and we take off. Naraku and Sesshomaru look up after us and I giggle.

"Now this is funny!"I think. The other 2 start taking off after me again. Again, we lose them. "Sesshomaru just isn't having that much luck, is he?"I giggle. Kagome smiles, "let's go to my house real quick,"I say.

Kagome asks where it is, I give Sango the directions to tell Kirara. Paul's at my house again, only this time he has Ray! "Kirara, can you get into the back in the back yard without being seen?"I ask. She nods yes. Once in the backyard I open the back door again.

Then walk to the front door and open it(again). "Hi!"I say. "Alright, where is he?"Paul questions. "Who?"I ask. "They guy that was here!"he yells back. "Oh! Naraku? He left already!"I tell him. "What was _he_ doing here!"Inuaysha yells from the background.

The Paul wonders who that is. "Oh, that was just Inuaysha, wanna meet him?"I say calmly. They say yes and I pull them in. I introduce everyone and Inuaysha wonders what Paul and Ray are doing here.

Ray explains that Paul said that I was with a 'dude.' That's why they're there, "he li-"I started to say, then Inuaysha cut in, "the only 'dude' she's with is me!" I gave a very interesting look and then gave Kagome a "don't kill me!" look. Then I looked back over to Ray.

Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Don't forget to review! And don't forget to tell me if I should continue with the story or not. Sayonara till next time! Oh and if I use a Japanese word and you don't know what it means, just send me a review and ask me about it, Sayonara!


	3. Sesshomaru and Paul

CHAPTER 3

Here's chapter 3 of "When Inuyasha came to visit!" Hope it gets more interesting for you here, but, like I said. Review and tell me if I should continue with this story, cuz its starting to get on my nerves, its not as interesting as I wanted it to be. Sorry for such short chapters, but I only have a little time to right these so, yeah. But anyway, here's the story.

Paul looks kinda mad, so I get a little worried again. Then I look at Inuyasha and I suddenly get an urge to play with his ears!(I don't know why either!) I bite my lip and try to hold it but, "must. . . play. . . with. . . ears!"I say to myself. Kagome notices and giggles a little.

"You might want to take care of your boyfriend,"she whispers to me, pointing to Paul. "He's not my boyfriend!"I yell at her and look over to them. Inuyasha and Paul are just about to get in a fight and I tell Kagome, "you take care of Inuyasha and I'll take care of Paul."

She nods in agreement. I walk over to Paul and grab his collar, Kagome walks over to Inuyasha and grabs him by the ear. I giggle then remember ray and grab him by the ear. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"Kagome yells.

Inuyasha falls, glares at Kagome, and I crack up like crazy. Then my smile goes to a frown and I tell Paul to sit. "Yes ma'am,"he says and sits down. "Now, if you three are done, then I have friends to call!"I scold them.

I pull Ray with me, making sure they stay separated, to the phone and Kagome pulls Inuyasha to the couch. After I get off the phone with my friends, I look at Ray and roll my eyes. I tell Paul to go home and he walks out the door and to his bike.

Then Shippo asks, "what did we come here for?" I slap my forehead remembering that. "Oh!"I yell, running in my room. I run to my bed and grab my calendar. Then I run back out to the livingroom to show it to them.

I show my them my calendar and then get my little back-pack from my back and pulled out my drawing of Myou-Hana(my fan-character). Inuyasha looked at it and asked, "why does it look so much like my brother?"

I give a guilty smile and laugh, "Cause. . I. . cough. . like.. . cough. . .him." Then I nervously said that we should go. Inuyasha was glaring, Kagome was giggling, Miroku was stunned, and Sango and Shippo were twitching at me. O.O Then I gave a guilty smile again. :D Then I bit my lip.

Inuyasha said we should go. He told me to hop up on his back so he could give me a ride. We headed out and while I was on his back, of course, I had to play with his ears! They were so fun to play with!

He started sniffing the air and I knew he was searching for his brother. "Oh, boy!"I thought. "Found him!"Inuyasha whispers. I close my eyes and wonder, "what next!" We finally find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha puts me down and asks to see my character again.

"Oh sure!"I exclaim, not even thinking of what he was going to do with them, and hand them to him. He grabs it and goes up to Sesshomaru and shows it to him. "Look at her character!"I hear them talking.

"She looks a lot like me,"Sesshomaru says quietly. "Yeah! And I think she likes you, too!"Inuyasha tells him. I let out a deep sigh, "now it'll get interesting!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pull out their swords and started fighting.

Inuyasha used Wind Scar, but Sesshomaru dodged it(as usual). Sesshomaru suddenly pulled out his energy-whip thing and jumped far up in the air. I looked up and saw a light streak come down straight towards me!

At first, I freaked out majorly, then it wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and tried to cut the whip, but it just bounced off. I landed in Sesshomaru's arms and we took off. "Hi!"I said, and turned beat red.

"Damn it!"I heard Inuyasha yell. "We need to go to my house, A.S.A.P.!"I tell Sesshomaru. Then I gave him directions to my house. This time, no-one was there, or so I thought. We went through the front door, me still in Sesshomaru's arms.

And just my luck, there was Paul! He looked kinda annoyed, but mostly pissed off. "How many guys you got!"he yelled. Sesshomaru put me down and I said, "Sesshomaru this is my annoying X-boyfriend, Paul. Paul, this is the Lord of the Western Lands, my Sesshy!" I giggled when I saw Paul's face when I said "lord of the Wester Lands."

Paul's fist curved into a ball and was about to attack Sesshomaru. I walked over to Sesshomaru and whispered, "don't kill him, he's a weakling compared to you. Besides, you can't kill in this era." Paul starts yelling, no clue what the monkey he's saying, but Sesshomaru's eyes go all red.

"Cool, maybe Paul will get himself killed!"I think and smile. Suddenly, Paul grabs my arm and runs out the door. Well, of course, Sesshomaru gets even more angry and takes off after us. "You don't pay very much attention when I talk about Sesshomaru, do you?"I ask, very annoyed.

"I mean, this is cute and all, but uh you of all people can't out run Sesshomaru." Just as I say that, his energy-whip wraps around me again. Sesshomaru pulls me back to him and, once again, I land in his arms. Only, this time, I feel really dizzy.

I put my hand on my head and say dizzily, "ok, dizzy now!" My head was swirling and I fell, luckily Sesshomaru caught me. Paul started after me for a second, then thought back to what I told him. He then remembered, amazingly, that I told him, the only person who's ever, in the least bit, beat him was Naraku.

Other than Inuyasha, of course. And that even that wasn't very likely. Sesshomaru puck me up and starts to take me back to my house. Paul finally runs off and then I pass-out.

Sorry guys, that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to have the new chapter up as soon as possible, but I don't know how soon that'll be. So till next time, Sayonara! Oh, yeah, and don't forget to review so I know if I should keep writing this one or not. Sayonara!


	4. Bedtime!

Reviews-

Inuyasha-Kagome777-ok, I have yahoo. I'll do that A.S.A.P. Sorry it takes me so long to put these story chapters up. But I rarely get to go on the computer.

CHAPTER 4

ok, yay, finally, chapter 4. Can we all say, "yippee ki-oh yay!" Sorry, hyper, lots of chocolate chips. Yum. Anyway, here's the next chapter to: When Inuyasha came to visit! Ok, last time my ex tried to steal me from Sesshomaru (stupid) and I passed out after another spin from Sesshomaru's whip-thingy.

When I wake up, I'm laying on Sesshomaru, leaning on his boa-thing. I'm still dizzy, so I rub my eyes and look up at Sesshomaru. "So, you've awakened?"he asks, I nod yes. He helps me up and then I go change again. This time I come out in a short dress that my friend Amanda gave me.

When I came out, Sesshomaru's mouth almost dropped open, but he fixed it quickly. "Too short?"I ask. "No, just perfect,"he stutters. "Maybe we should find the others, I don't want them getting in trouble,"I compelled. Sesshomaru picked me up and we left the house. He sniffed the air and immediately caught Inuyasha's scent.

We followed the scent till we found him and the group. "Inuyasha, let's find Naraku and go to my house!"I yelled, "and don't you dare start a fight!" We found Naraku and headed to my house. Once we got there, Sesshomaru and I slept in my bed, Inuyasha and Kagome slept on the back bed with Shippo, Sango slept on the big couch, and Miroku slept on the smaller one.

Kirara slept on Teddy-Bear's bed(my dog), and Teddy Bear slept at the end of my bed. I made a little bed on the floor in the living room for Naraku. Dad and Sarah got home and dad yelled, "Lesley!" I bit my lip and ran into the living room. "Who are all these people!"he demanded, sounding pretty mad.

Then I explained the whole situations. "So, Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping together in the back!"Sarah asked. "And Shippo!"I replied. She ran back there and looked, "Hey! Kirara's here too!" Then Miroku asked who they were. "This is my dad and my annoying little sister. "How is she annoying?"Inuyasha asked.

I looked at him and gave him a blank stare, "you're kidding, right? That's the stupidest question I've heard all day!" He looked at me and glared, then I said, "just wait, you'll find out. Now let's go to sleep." I went back to my room to lay down. I laid down next to Sesshomaru, I cuddled down into him and got comfy.

Dad walks by and sees Sesshomaru and freaks out. "Chill out dad, he's like a brother to me, so go back to bed,"I tell him. He goes back in his room and Sarah barges into my room. "Sissy and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fir-,"she begins chanting. I start to get up, but Sesshomaru pushes me back down. "I'll do it,"he offers. Sarah gets scared and closes my door, running off to dad's room. I get comfy again in his boa thing and he puts an arm over me. My eyes get all wide, then I just relax.

"BTW, I was just kidding about the whole brother thing,"I tell him. "I know,"he says plainly. I turn towards him and ask, "oh, and how did you know that?"smiling. He looks at me and says, "you're as obvious as Inuyasha's next move is!"

I stick my tongue out at him and say, "oh, just go to sleep would ya!" I turn back and close my eyes, falling asleep as soon as I do. Sesshomaru just looks at me for a little while, then goes to sleep himself. I had the best sleep I'd had since I slept in a cradle(my mom liked to put a lot of pillows around me). I don't think I tossed or turned once that whole night!

Ok, sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm running out of ideas really quick. So, if you have any ideas, please send me a message telling me what you think. Till the next chapter, I'm officially signing out! Hee hee, Sayonara! (Don't forget to review my story!)


	5. Girl Talk

YIPPEE! I've finally updated! Aren't you so happy? Ok, I know its been sooooooo long since I've updated, but it's because I had to go stay with my grandma for like 3 months and she doesn't have internet let alone let me type on it all day long! But I'm finally getting back to keeping up-to-date with my stories like I used to, not to mention, now I have my own laptop with internet so it'll be easier. So, without further ado, I give you what you've all been waiting for, my story!

CHAPTER 5

I get up early the next morning so that I can take a shower and do everything before anyone else can get up. That partially worked. When I got out of the shower, Kagome was already up and asked if she could take a shower.

"Yeah, go ahead!" I tell her, getting her a towel and she goes into the bathroom to take a shower. I head into the kitchen and make some coffee for Kagome and I. I make me a glass just the way I like it and make Kagome some, finishing right as she walks out of the bathroom all squeaky clean.

I hand her the glass and we both sit down at the table to drink our coffee. We start talking and drink our coffee, getting into gossip. "Ok girl, spit it out! You so totally like Inuyasha, don't you?" I ask, giving her little nudge.

She blushes and answers, "Yeah, I do."

I smile and ask, "Has Hojo gotten a clue yet?" She looked surprised and asked how I knew about Hojo. I sigh and walk over to the TV turning it on. I grab the remote and flip to what was on at 9:30 tomorrow night.

"Come here," I say, motioning her over to me. She stands up, sets her coffee down, and walks over next to me, looking at the TV.

Her eyes got really big and she asked in amazement, "Inuyasha? It's a show?"

I nod and answer, "And my favorite show of all time I might add!" Then I mumble, "three guesses why!" I turn the TV off and Kagome and I walk back over to the table.

Kagome takes a sip of her coffee and asks, "Why is it your favorite show?"

I blush and look up, smiling like a geek. "Sesshy," I answer in little voice, starting to laugh.

"What?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Alright, you asked for it!" I walk over to the telephone and dial a number, putting the phone to my ear. After a couple rings someone that sounds about my age answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiiro, its me! Ok, I have a friend and she doesn't know why I love Inuyasha so much. Could explain it to her?"

"Did you just meet her? Because the only people who know you and don't know why you like Inuyasha so much are people you just met! And sure."

"Thank You!" I smile and hand the phone to Kagome. She takes it and says 'hello.'

I listen in and hear Brittany say, "The main and biggest reason she like Inuyasha is simple. She likes Sesshomaru, or Sesshy as she calls him, violence, and blood. With that warning, I must now go. Talk to you later, bye!"

I start laughing as Kagome hangs up the phone and turns to me. "Sesshomaru? That's why you like Inuyasha so much?"

I nods anxiously, "Yep, that's pretty much it! I love my Sesshy!" I start laughing and we sit back down at the table. We start talking again and Sango walks over to us, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Hi!" I say, turning towards her.

"Hi," she answers back, smiling.

"Have a good sleep?" Kagome asks, smiling.

Sango rolls her eyes and looks towards the still sleeping Miroku, "It could've been better!" I roll my eyes and I think about the perverted monk.

"Men!" I complain, crossing my arms. They both agreed and we all started talking again, only this time we took turns sharing secrets. It was kind of like a game of truth or dare, without the dare.

When it was Kagome's turn to ask a question she turned to me, "Ok, who do you _totally_ have the hots for?"

I bite my lip and close my eyes, finally answering, "Sesshomaru," in so low of voice that you could barely hear me. They look at me, wide-eyed, and then look at each other. Then I say, "One second," and quietly go in my room to get my oh, so beautiful picture that only I can lay eyes on.

I come back out and give it to Kagome. She starts twitching and I blush to the major. Sango snatches the picture and as soon as she sees it, she starts twitching as well! "Come on! It's not THAT bad! I drew it myself!" I squeal, grabbing it back from them.

We got into a conversation and don't even notice that it's starting to get light. It's about 8:30 a.m. and we're still talking like crazy. "I'm just surprised that none of the guys tried to attack the others during the night!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, that is a big mystery," Sango replied.

Then I answer, "well, the only one who could've gotten up without waking up anyone of us was Naraku. But then again, with the hatred that Inuyasha and the others, including you Sango, feel towards Naraku, I'm surprised that no-one DID get up! Even if it did mean waking us all up!"

"Yeah, good point. But-," Kagome starts, but I cut her off.

"Uh you guys, is it just me or do you feel like you're being watched, too?"

Kagome and Sango look at me than Sango answers, "Actually, I've been feeling like we're being watched. But I thought maybe it was just Miroku or something."

"I don't think that's M-," I start, but here Inuyasha yelling something.

"Watch out you three!"

All three of us duck from nerve, out of the way of a bunch of roots. We look back, hands still over our heads covering them, to see Naraku standing there in demon-form. All three of us scream and quickly stand up, doing a commando dive out of the way of some more roots.

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru jumps in slices the roots headed straight for Kagome, Sango, and I. "Ok, now I'm scared!" I squeal, huddling in a corner with Kagome and Sango.

Ok, guys. Gomen(Sorry) I'm going to stop there for now. But I'm typing like at least another chapter tonight so I'm updating majorly tonight. Ok, so don't forget to rate and I need major messages! I haven't gotten messages since, like, before January, so yeah. Message me with ideas and stuff like that. Sayonara!


	6. 1st Power Appearence

Ok, next chapter! Yay! Alright, I definitely missed staying up late every night working on my stories, and for once, that's not sarcasm. After not working on these stories for over 3 months, you get to missing these things. Well, remember to rate and message me and I'll give you a little recap so you know what just happened.

RECAP: Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru jumps in slices the roots headed straight for Kagome, Sango, and I. "Ok, now I'm scared!" I squeal, huddling in a corner with Kagome and Sango.

Ok, beginning story now!

Kagome, Sango, and I all watch as Sesshomaru slices at the roots, looking pretty ticked off. "Oi, I should've known better! I should've known Naraku was going to try something!" I whisper to them, narrowing my eyes at Naraku.

Everyone was up by now and watching as Inuyasha tried to attack Naraku from behind. Right as Inuyasha's about to hit Naraku, he bounces off a barrier! "Ha ha ha! Inuyasha, you didn't think you'd be able to defeat me that easily, did you?" Naraku laughs, smiling evilly.

Suddenly, a barrier surround Kagome, Sango, and I and our eyes wide as everyone turns to look at us. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screams hitting at the barrier. My eyes widen as well, but instead of wasting my strength hitting at a barrier, I used it to try and think of something instead.

Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything and my second nature comes instead. "SESSHOMARU! HELP!" I scream, grabbing one of Kagome's arrows and her bow. She turns and stares at me.

"What are you doing?" she asks, confused.

"Actually, you'd better do it. Here, try to break the barrier with a sacred arrow!" I tell her, handing her the bow and arrow. She nods, sets up the arrow and Naraku just laughs.

"Not even a sacred arrow can break that barrier!" Naraku explains, surrounding himself with a poison miasma and the barrier around us as well.

I glare, luckily the miasma couldn't go through the barrier, just surround it. "Stupid hoe!" I scream and a barrier of darkness surround Kagome, Sango, and I. Kagome and Sango look a little scared at first and everyone else watch in amazement as my darkness barrier begins to break Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's eyes widen in shock as his barrier breaks completely and my barrier subsides. The poison miasma surrounds Naraku and he disappears. I sit down and close my eyes as Kagome and Sango help hold me up.

"How'd you do that? That was so cool!" Kagome says, quickly getting a washcloth wet and putting it on my forehead.

"Beats me, but it worked!" I laugh in between breaths. Everyone looks at me in shock and amazement as I stand back up and look back at them. "Um, hi?" I say, lifting an eyebrow up at them.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asks, putting Tetsusiaga away.

I shrug and answer, "I have no clue, I just sort of got kind of mad and that's what happened! Although, it's very suspicious because that's . . . never mind, it's not important. Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

I fixed a little breakfast and everyone, except Sesshomaru of course, ate. It was a little bit difficult trying to make enough for everyone, I'd never made breakfast for 6 people before. Actually, to tell you the truth, I've never really made breakfast at all. But I managed, I made bacon, eggs, pancakes, a few Japanese plates that Kagome helped me with, and of course, Ramen.

After breakfast, and everything was cleaned up, I went in my bedroom while with Kagome and Sango to find a cute outfit for today. "Hmm, what do you guys think I should wear?" I ask, going through my shirt drawer.

"I don't know, but you have really cute clothes!" Kagome answers, flipping through some dresses I had in my closet.

"Hey, what about this one?" Sango asks, pulling out a my little black skirt.

"Yeah, and I like these shirts," Kagome answers, pulling out a cute, black, spaghetti strap shirt I got from Hot Topic(my #1 store) and a black fishnet top.

"Hmmm, cute, that's like my favorite outfit too!" I explain and take the outfit, putting it on. After I'm dressed, Kagome and Sango help me with my makeup. I put on black mascara, black eyeliner, red eye-shadow, and purple lipstick with clear lip-gloss.

"Cute! You should do that kind of look more often!" Sango laughed. Looking at my totally gothic look that looked totally new to them! I start laughing and they look at me questionably. "What's so funny?" Sango asks.

"Sorry, but you really don't know me very well!" I explain between laughs. "Gothic is my usual look! If you ask anyone in my grade, they'll tell you that I'm one of those gothic chicks!" I laugh and we walk out into the living room.

I grab a pair of black flats that were in the hallway, put them on really quick, and walked the rest of the way to the living room. We walk out there and everyone looks up at me. Sesshomaru was leaning against the door, Inuyasha was sitting on the arm of the couch, Miroku was sitting on the love seat, and Shippo was playing with Kirara with a little bouncy ball.

"So, Mission: Destroy Naraku going into action anytime soon?" I laugh, putting my hands on my hips. I notice, out of he corner of my eye, that Miroku was staring my legs and pretend to not notice.

"Hey Sango, Miroku's at it again," I whisper to her, making sure Miroku or anyone else didn't here me. She looks over to Miroku and gets a little ticked off, pulling her boomerang in front of her.

I watch, interested, as she walks over to Miroku, and hits him over the head with her boomerang. "LECHEROUS MONK!" she screams at him, glaring. Miroku rubs the bump on his head as Sango walks back over to Kagome and I.

I giggle and look at Sesshomaru. He was just leaning against the door looking out the window, emotionless as usual, but looking a little annoyed. I guessed it was because he was stuck with his brother and his friends, I just shrug and look back at Inuyasha.

"So, what now? We chase after Naraku, we wait for him? What?" I ask, looking towards Inuyasha.

He thinks for a moment, and then answers in a very determined voice, "We go after him, as usual. I don't think Naraku is going to look for us, knowing him, he's probably planning something."


	7. Starting the Journey

Okey-Dokey, the next chapter! Aren't you so happy? I haven't updated for like 3 months and now I'm updating continuously! Yay! hope you like it! If you have any suggestions I'd really appreciate it if you'd review my story, I don't get reviews that often. So, Here's the next chapter!

RECAP: So, what now? We chase after Naraku, we wait for him? What?" I ask, looking towards Inuyasha.

He thinks for a moment, and then answers in a very determined voice, "We go after him, as usual. I don't think Naraku is going to look for us, knowing him, he's probably planning something."

CHAPTER 7

I nod and think, 'Ok, this is so weird! This is the last thing I'd think I would be doing this summer! Well, now I've got a story to tell when school starts again!' I smile and ask, "Um guys, anyone know where I could get a weapon or something?"

Inuyasha smirks and looks over at Sesshomaru, who's now looking up at me for once. "I think Sesshomaru might have that! Seems he got to it before anyone else could!" Inuyasha explains, frowning.

I lift an eyebrow up at them, "what the heck are you guys talking about? Got to what?" They all look at me suspiciously and Sesshomaru starts to pull out a sword I hadn't noticed before, a familiar sword. "That sword seems somewhat familiar, who's is it?"

He pulls it out all the way, still in it's sheathe, and hands it to me answering, "Yours." My eyes widen and I take the sword, looking it over. I pull it part way out of the sheathe and run my finger along the blade, cautiously.

"Mine, huh? Interesting, well let's not waste our time here! Let's go find Naraku!" I say all of a sudden, looking up and smiling while tying my sword across my chest and on my hip. Inuyasha smiles and I explain, "Ok, we'll stay together until we get out to the field. Then Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, you guys go one direction. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, you go another way, and Sesshomaru and I will go another way."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, nod. "Why do you have to go with me?" Sesshomaru asks coldly.

I glance over at him and answer, "because I said so and I rule the world. So there!" I laugh and we all start walking out the door when my sister runs out of her room, pushing her way through everyone, and to me.

"Sissy wait! What about me?" she yells, glaring at me.

"Go to "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star" girl's or something would you? We don't need you of all people tagging along making things worse! With Naraku on my case I don't need a little brat tagging along, slowing me down, and making me an easier target for Naraku! Now scat!" I yell, walking out the door and away from the house.

Sarah glares at me and everyone else walks out following me. "Fine! I don't want to come anyway! You stupid retard!" Sarah yells from the doorway, stomping back inside.

'Humph! Shows what she knows!' I think, smirking to myself. "Hey, how'd you deal with your sister so easily? You have got to teach me that!" Inuyasha exclaims, catching up to me.

I smirk and answer, "Its easy, you just have to tick her off and she'll either attempt to beat the holy shoot out of you or she'll just do that! And no, I won't teach you how to do that!"

"Amazing, i never knew she had insults like that!" Shippo whispers to Sango, making sure I didn't here.

"Well of course she does, she's the freaking-,"

"Who's the what?" I ask, showing up out of nowhere behind them in confusion.

Inuyasha discontinues his statement, looking highly confused at me. "How the heck did you- I thought were just-when did you-?" Inuyasha stutters anime sweat drop

I lift an eyebrow up at him and ask, "What were you guys talking about? And why are you so secretive about it? It's not like it's a secret or anything, is it? Besides," I give him an innocent smile, "you can tell me!"

"Keh, why should I tell _you?_" Inuyasha scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Because, you love me so much!" I laugh, giving him a sweet little smile, batting my eyelashes. Inuyasha sighs and shakes his head.

"Nope, can't tell you! Now let's go find Naraku before he tries something!" he answers, walking off ahead of me. I glare at his back as he walks away from me, crossing my arms.

We all start walking and I walk a little behind Sesshomaru, staring at him with a head filled with thoughts about the guy in front of me who was completely (or so I thought) unaware of what I was doing. I blink and you could almost see big, pumping hearts in my eyes.

Then, catching me completely off guard, Sesshomaru says in an annoyed voice, "Stop staring at me, human." I literally jump fifty feet in the air from shock!

"Eeeep!" I squeal, coming out of my little trance. "Wasn't expecting that!" I mumble to myself, but Sesshomaru hears me. We were both walking a little behind everyone since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't want to get near each other, so Inuyasha and his gang didn't notice my little episode there, luckily.

Sesshomaru stopped, but the rest of the gang kept walking, not even noticing that Sesshomaru had stopped. He stopped on such short notice, that I almost bumped right into him! Luckily, I stopped myself when I finally did notice that he had stopped.

"Stop short enough!" I yelp as I stare up at a very ticked off demon. 'Uh, that never means a good thing!' I think, blinking a couple time. I smile, like I had just done something and now I was trying to smile my way out of it, and look around him to see that Inuyasha and his gang were long gone by now.

"Uh, either they walk really fast or we've just been standing here longer than I thought!" I laugh nervously, trying not to get myself killed. I look around and notice we are already in the meadow and say, "Wow, that was quick! So, I guess that's why you're so mad, you're stuck with me!" I laugh a little and Sesshomaru shoots me a death glare.

His death glare makes a small shiver run up my spine, and he asks coldly, "Why am I stuck with a pathetic human like you?"

I shrug, "Don't know, why are you even here in the first place?" He stays silent for a moment, then just turns around and starts walking. "Fine, don't answer me! I don't care!" I yell, giving _him_ a death glare and start following him.

Well, hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to update soon but, like before, I'm running out of ideas! Lately, I've been thinking this up as I go, so I need major ideas and soon! Otherwise, these aren't going to turn out how I like them, so l8er peeps!


	8. Bad Beginning

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I get lazy, hee hee, then again, who doesn't? Well, I'm updating now. So you must love me and rate AND FRIGGING MESSAGE! Or I won't update until I get a message. Got it?

RECAP: I shrug, "Don't know, why are you even here in the first place?" He stays silent for a moment, then just turns around and starts walking. "Fine, don't answer me! I don't care!" I yell, giving _him_ a death glare and start following him.

CHAPTER 8

After walking for a while, I start getting bored and find ways to amuse myself. "Hey Sesshomaru, why are you here anyway? And where's Rin and Jaken? How'd you get here anyway? I mean, I thought Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones who could travel through the well. On that subject, how did Naraku get here? Speaking of which, where did N-" I start talking non-stop, but stop when Sesshomaru suddenly stops again.

I look up at him and ask, "Why'd you stop this time? Why do you keep stopping? And how come you never answer any of my questions?" He glares down at me and I get the feeling that I should probably stop talking.

"You ask one more question and I leave you here alone so Naraku can get you," he says coldly. I glare at him and, before I knew it, his hand was around my throat!

I try pulling his hand off, but he was WAY too strong for me, obviously. I struggle and he says, annoyed and ticked off, "You are lucky I tolerate your insolence at all!" He paused for a moment to think, then continued, "If you do not want to die right now, I suggest you hold your tongue, woman!"

Finally, he lets go of my throat and I fall to the ground, gasping for breath. Sesshomaru just turns back around and starts walking again, not even waiting for me to get up again. I catch my breath and shakily stand up, thinking, 'Ok, that was too close for comfort!'

I start following him again, trying my best to keep up. But since I was still very shaky from that little incident, my legs would not cooperate as nicely as I would have hoped.

As we walk I stared at the sky and thought, 'I have no doubt in my mind at all that he really would kill me, but I just want to know one thing. Why did he hesitate? What was he thinking about when his hand was wrapped around my neck? If he really wanted to kill me, then I know for a fact he would've, so why didn't he? And what happened when Naraku attacked Kagome, Sango,and I? What was that?'

After walking for quite some time, I started getting really tired and the darkness of night had fallen over the sky, covering it with the dark blue blanket while it slept. I started yawing, trying to hold it back, but I was just so tired from all that walking that I couldn't hold back the yawns.

"We will stop for the night so you can rest, I don't want you slowing me down just because you humans tire so easily," Sesshomaru said, stopping a few feet away from a river.

"Thank god!" I whisper to myself so that Sesshomaru doesn't hear me. I plop down against a tree and lean back on it, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. 'I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?' I think, leaning my head down so my hair covers my face and falling asleep.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were walking all day long looking for Naraku, but there was absolutely no sign of him at all. Now it was starting to get dark and Kagome and Shippo were getting tired.

"Inuyasha, we should stop for the night. I'm tired, and so is Shippo," Kagome yawns, patting her mouth with her hand sleepily.

Inuyasha sighs and stops, "Fine, but then we're leaving first thing in the morning!" He sits down and Kagome sits down next to him with Shippo asleep in her arms. She leans against his shoulder and he blushes a little bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, closing her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you think Myou-Hana is doing ok with Sesshomaru?"

There is a small silence until Inuyasha answers, "Beats me, if she acts like how she's been acting for the past couple days, I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru is already ticked off at her!"

Kagome opens her eyes quickly and looks up at him, "What?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "But I don't think Sesshomaru would kill her. Or at least, not as quickly as he would kill some normal person that ticked him off. You know who she is, we all know who she is! And I don't think Sesshomaru would just kill off somebody like her that quickly."

Kagome smiles a little and closes her eyes again, falling asleep a few minutes later. After both Kagome and Shippo were asleep, Inuyasha lied Kagome down without waking her and went to sleep himself.

Back with me

I had been asleep for only a couple minutes when Sesshomaru looks at me, looking a little confused. 'Why hasn't she changed yet? I hate having to travel with a human, she should've figured out something by now! Why does this thing have to take so long?' he thinks, staring at me while I sleep.

My head was leaning down in front of me, making my hair fall down in front of my face and covering it up except in the middle where my hair was separated. I was sitting there crossed-legged with both arms resting where my ankles crossed, sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru just sat there, staring at me and thinking, 'How can such a pathetic creature look so beautiful during sleep? I've seen many humans sleep before, and I've never given two thoughts about it. I just pass them off as the pathetic humans they are, but this particular female. She is the most annoying human while she is awake, but while she sleeps . . . She's beautiful.'

He shakes it off, glaring into the darkness of night, 'What am I thinking? She's just a pathetic human! They are low creatures, pathetic and worthless. How can someone of my stature have such thoughts of such a thing?'

He leans back against the tree behind him and closes his eyes. After a while, he finally falls asleep, entering a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up to someone yelling, "Wake up, woman!" I slowly open my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing over me, glaring down at me. "Get up! We're leaving!" I use the tree as a boost and pull myself up, stretching out and yawing.

"Well, I've had better nights," I complain under my breath as we start walking again. About five minutes past and neither of us say a word, until I speak up, breaking the vast silence in between us, "Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asks, still sounding very cold and very annoyed.

I get an annoyed look and narrow my eyes answering, "Why didn't you kill me yesterday? I know you would've if you really wanted to, so why didn't you? And what happened when Naraku tried to attack Kagome, Sango,and I the other day? That was, totally weird."

He stayed silent for a moment, wondering what to say. 'I can't tell her about her powers, she has to find them out on her own. So what should I tell her?' he thinks, making sure he kept his look expressionless. Finally he answers, "I don't know anything about what happened. But why I didn't kill you is because you amuse me. Even though you are nothing but a pathetic, weak human, I shall give you one more chance to live. But only because I will use you to lure Naraku to me so I can kill him."

I cross my arms, narrow my eyes, and mumble, "I feel so rejected right now." Suddenly, Sesshomaru stops and puts his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. I freak out a little, thinking it was something I said and stare at him in worry.

Apparently, he could sense my fright and says plainly, "I am not going to kill you, I smell Naraku's scent." I sigh in relief, but then remember he said 'Naraku' and get a little scared. The sky is all of a sudden covered with a dark purple cloud and a large whirlwind of miasma comes down from it.

The wind from the whirlwind blows against me pretty hard and flings my hair around while making my skirt flow about, almost going up. I hold my skirt down with one hand and shield my eyes from the flying dust with the other.

The whirlwind lands on the ground and subsides, revealing Naraku. 'Great, that's exactly who I wanted to see!' I think sarcastically. Sesshomaru pulls out Tokijin and I'm about to pull out my sword, when Naraku laughs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we meet again," he laughs, then turns to me. "And you, my young aide, you will not escape me this time!"

I raise an eyebrow up at him, "Aide? Dude, are you on crack or something? I am most certainly NOT your aide! I don't even like you, what makes you think I'd help you?"

He chuckles evilly and answers, "Because, you will be the key to my success. And you will help me, whether I have to use force or not!"

"Yeah right! You're seriously paranoid, ok? The only thing I can think of when I think of you, is some whacked up crack head that seriously needs a taste of REALITY!" I yell at him, completely amusing myself since I just thought that up just now.

Naraku gets angry and shoots a bunch of those roots at both me and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily cuts the ones headed towards him, and I quickly pull out my sword and attempt to use it. I cut a few of the roots, but once I miss one and it wraps around my throat, choking me and making me drop my sword.

The root goes back towards Naraku and I struggle to break loose from its grasp. Only to find out that my attempt was to no avail. I struggle and struggle, trying to break loose, only for the root to get tighter around my neck.

Ok, I shall leave you people here. But do not worry yourselves to an unhealthy death . . . Actually, the people who don't message me, you can worry yourselves to an unhealthy death. Anyway, I'm going to start on the next chapter in a couple minutes so I'll try to have that up by tonight as well. Until next time, Sayonara!


	9. First Fight with Naraku

Ok, next chapter. Same thing to everyone, REVIEW! Sheesh! Is it really that hard to just type up a small review saying if you liked my story or not? Oi!

RECAP: The root goes back towards Naraku and I struggle to break loose from its grasp. Only to find out that my attempt was to no avail. I struggle and struggle, trying to break loose, only for the root to get tighter around my neck.

CHAPTER 9

Sesshomaru was trying to fight off more of the roots and couldn't get to me, so I try screaming but the root around my neck had pretty much knocked all the air out of me. My face starts to turn red from not getting any air and I'm about to pass out when the root holding my neck is cut off.

Unfortunately, right as that root fell and I was about to hit the ground with it, another root wrapped around my body! I gasp for breath and scream, getting really annoyed. I try struggling out, but once again it was pointless.

Sesshomaru tries cutting the root holding me, but a ton more stream out at him so he can't go any further. I scream again and yell at Naraku, "Let me go! Why the fudge are you after me anyway?"

Naraku chuckles and asks, "You mean you have not figured it out yet?"

"What? Figured what out yet?"

Naraku was about to say something when we all hear someone yell, "WIND SCAR!" I smile and look in the direction it came from to see a huge strip of yellow energy, hurtling straight at me and Naraku.

Naraku just smirks as the wind scar simply hit's a barrier and is absorbed without a trace. "Inuyasha, how nice to see you," Naraku laughs, wrapping the root around me tighter.

"Naraku, let her go!" Inuyasha yells, getting the Wind Scar ready to go again.

"Now, why on Earth would I simply give up this beauty so easily? Not to mention to a half-breed like you!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrow and, while Naraku is distracted by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru cuts the root holding me. As soon as he does, Naraku looks over towards me as I fall on my butt, hard on the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" I yell, rubbing my butt as I stand back up. Everyone looks over towards me and Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar again, but only for it to hit a barrier again. "Inuyasha, obviously, that isn't working!" I yell, he glares at me.

"Well do you have better idea?" he yells back at me.

"Yeah, don't get killed!"

"I wasn't intending to anyway!"

"Yeah, well neither was I but that's not working too well, now is it?"

Inuyasha was about to yell something else, but Naraku interrupted, "Sorry to break up this little scene here, but," he shoots a bunch of roots out at everyone to distract them from the ones aimed at me.

They start fighting off the roots while a bunch of them come straight for me! I scream and pick up my sword, running as fast as I can in the opposite direction of Naraku. Unfortunately, the roots were faster and one of them quickly grabs me around the waist. Another one wraps around my arms, one around my legs, and another one still around my mouth!

I try struggling, but there were so many and they were so tight, that I could barely move at all. "I'll be leaving now, with my prize as well!" Naraku finishes, surrounding himself and me with a poison miasma.

"I don't think so, Naraku!" Sango yells, throwing her boomerang at Naraku while Kagome shoots an arrow towards the roots holding me. Sango's boomerang hit's the roots around my mouth, cutting them, and making them fall to the ground.

I scream and Kagome's arrow hits one of the roots that were around my arms, cutting those off as well. I scream and luckily still have my sword. I use it as best as I can, without Naraku noticing, to cut the other roots that surrounded me.

Right as I get one cut, another one shoots towards me, but I cut it as soon as it gets close enough. This, Naraku notices and looks over at me. I smirk and cut the last root that surrounded me, falling towards the ground.

I scream and close my eyes, not wanting to watch as I hit the ground. Luckily for me, right as I was about to hit the ground, someone caught me! After a second or two, I open my eyes to see who caught me. The first thing I saw was long sharp claws and then I look up to see Inuyasha!

"Yay! I'm not dead!" I squeal and quickly hug him, making him blush a little. Naraku leaves saying only this, "We will meet again, and I won't lose you again!" Then he disappears into the cloud and the cloud disappears completely.

"He said that last time, and he lost me. Which is good," I say as Inuyasha sets me down.

"Well, now you've escaped from him twice and he'll probably come up with a better plan next time. So be careful!" Inuyasha warns, sheathing the Tetsusiaga.

I nod and answer, "Yeah, you've got a point. So, we still splitting up?"

"Yeah, we should stay split up. Just in case you know?"

I nod and walk towards Sesshomaru, looking back and waving, "See you guys later!"

Kagome waves and I run up to Sesshomaru, who was already walking way ahead of me by now. I finally catch up to him and walk a little behind him. "So, why is Naraku out to get me anyway?" I ask, looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru doesn't answer and I look up at him, questionably. By the way I was looking at him, you could swear I was Rin only at about the age of 14. Especially since I had my hair like she put itwith the little ponytail off to the side. I cross my arms and glare up at him.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get annoyed. No one is telling me what's going on! You guys keep mentioning things like powers and stuff, but you won't fill me in! What the heck?" I say, sounding really ticked off.

Sesshomaru still doesn't answer, so I really start to get ticked. "I should've gone with Inuyasha! You never say anything, I'm never going to go anywhere like this. If-,"

Before I could finish, Sesshomaru was standing right over me, glaring down and I knew I should probably shut up. "Shutting up," I say quickly.

"Good choice."

He turns back around and starts walking. I make a face at him right as soon as he's ahead of me and start walking again. 'He's so cold hearted! I mean, if Inuyasha hadn't of caught me he probably would've let me just fall! Ugh, what a jerk!' I think, walking behind him.

We walk for what seems like hours when I finally ask, "Ok, where are we and where are we going?" Sesshomaru actually, for once, looks back at me with the usual expressionless look.

"To find Naraku, where else?" he answer coldly, looking back ahead.

I roll my eyes, and think, 'Well no duh! I knew that, but where specifically?' I keep walking behind him, thinking to myself to keep myself occupied. 'I wonder what everyone else is up to right now. I hope having a better time than I am! Then again, I _am_ the one who wanted to go with the cold-hearted, fluffy, jerk!'

I giggle a little and Sesshomaru looks back at me. "What is so funny?"

My eyes quickly look up at him and I answer in a somewhat embarrassed tone, "Nothing, I was just thinking of something. That's all." He eyes me suspiciously and I blush a little, then he looks back ahead again.

I smile and keep walking, starting to hum a little song. "Hmm hmmm hum hmm hmmm," I hum, putting my hands behind my head and smile up at the sky. I start singing a song quietly as we walk and Sesshomaru seems to slow down a little.

I barely notice but when I do I look at him and stop singing, "Hmm?" 'I wonder why he slowed down,' I think, blinking a couple times. He speeds up again and I shrug and go back to singing quietly again.

Once again, he slows down a little and seems to be listening to my singing. I smirk and blush a little, but keep on singing. "Why do you blush like that?" Sesshomaru asks, catching me by a little surprise.

"I-I don't know, I guess, I, . . . don't know," I answer, stuttering. 'How'd he know I was blushing?' I think as I look up at him curiously. I start playing with my lip with my fingernails, like I do when I'm bored, and I realize that they're longer than usual.

I stare at them, wondering why they are longer, when I decide, 'I guess they just grew over the summer. But they've never grown like this before and I grow my nails out all the time!' I stare at my nails, turning my hands over and over again.

They were longer than usual and pointed at the top, they kind of reminded me of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's nails. I thought about it for a little longer, but then I accidentally run into a tree!

"Ah," I squeak, backing up a little and rubbing my head. I narrow my eyes at the tree and mumble, "Stupid tree!" I look past the tree and see Sesshomaru staring at me, one eyebrow lifted at me.

I blush and we start walking again, following a river. I was still as lost as I was earlier since we had been in the forest for quite some time now and it wasn't familiar to me. So I just follow Sesshomaru and hope he knows where he's going, but sometimes I wonder.

Ok, leaving you guys here. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get another one up as soon as possible, ok? I'm going to work on my story as much as possible today so I should get quite a bit up. So, till next time, Sayonara!


	10. Only a demon puppet?

Ok, still wanting reviews and still waiting. So review, rate, and love me!

RECAP: I blush and we start walking again, following a river. I was still as lost as I was earlier since we had been in the forest for quite some time now and it wasn't familiar to me. So I just follow Sesshomaru and hope he knows where he's going, but sometimes I wonder.

CHAPTER 10

with Naraku

Naraku had found an old, abandoned shack to hide in and was sitting in the darkest corner, sulking. "How did she get away? She hasn't even unleashed her powers yet! The only thing she's discovered is her darkness barrier, but she probably won't be able to figure out again. At least, not until she completely discovers all her powers. But I'll be sure that she is no longer a threat to me by the time she figures out her powers!" Naraku chuckles to himself.

With me

Sesshomaru and I had been walking in complete silence for hours now and I was really starting to get bored. I twiddle with my finger for awhile, trying to amuse myself, but it gets boring after about five seconds of it.

"Ugh, so . . . Bored!" I whine to myself, leaning backwards and staring up at the colorful sky. It was about sundown by now, so the sun was setting and creating a beautiful aura of colors in its path. The sky was painted in yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, blues, and reds. All making the afternoon seem wonderfully beautiful.

I remember about my nails and ask, "Hey Sesshomaru, can I ask you something? Again?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Don't know, but I'm going to ask you something. Why are my nails longer than usual, and pointed?"

He stays silent, but keeps walking. "Oh great, the silent thing again! I guess I'm never going to figure anything out, am I?" I say, crossing my arms at him.

"You'll figure it out eventually. But until then, I can't tell you anything," Sesshomaru explains, and keeps walking. I drop my head forwards and whine.

"So in other words, I'm never going to figure this all out!" My arms drop by my sides and I walk along, swinging them casually and humming again. Suddenly, I smell something and stop. I sniff the air, some how seeming natural, and look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, do you smell that?" I ask.

He looks back at me and notices that I stopped. He sniffs the air and narrows his eyes a little. "What is it? And why can I smell it?" I ask, walking up to him.

"Naraku, and your sense of smell is sharpening. It's about time, too," he explains putting one hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'It's about time'?"

Suddenly, a poison miasma surrounds us both, Sesshomaru puts his sleeve over his mouth and I put my hand over my mouth. I start coughing, trying not to breath in the miasma, when Sesshomaru grabs me around the waist, surprising me, and jumps out of the miasma. My eyes widen and I look up at Sesshomaru as he jumps back and out of the miasma, landing in a safer spot.

He lets go of my waist and I stare up at him, completely dumbfounded! 'Did he just save me?' I think as he pulls out Tokijin. Since I usually had stayed pretty far behind him, being this close to him made me not only feel kind of short, but also made me blush again.

"Sesshomaru, Myou-Hana, I thought I could sense you near!" Naraku's voice comes from behind us.

"Myou-Hana? My name isn't Myou-Hana, it's Lesley!" I state, swirling around right as Naraku walks out from the shadows.

"What a shame, you still do not know who you are," Naraku says, slightly shaking his head. Then he turns towards Sesshomaru, "You have not told her yet? How interesting, considering you despise humans. I would think you would rather travel with someone else rather than a weak human female!"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Naraku and holds Tokijin in one hand, more than ready to kill him. "What? I am so lost and confused! What's going on? And what do you mean by 'someone else rather than a weak human'?" I yell at Naraku, pulling my sword out as well.

He just chuckles and throws a ball of Samyoishi at us that explodes, releasing a bomb of poison miasma into the air. As soon as the miasma has completely surrounded us, and we try running out of it, a ton of roots shoot out at both Sesshomaru and me. Of course, I don't know they're coming and, since there were so many of them, Sesshomaru couldn't tell where any of them were coming from.

I don't even notice there's anything there until something wraps around my waist from behind me. "AAAAGH!" I scream and Sesshomaru immediately looks over towards where he thought my scream came from.

I try fighting out of the grasp of the root, but every time I move its grip gets tighter around me! I gasp for air as the root goes back towards who I suspected was Naraku. Finally, it loosens its grip, but when I was about to run for it, someone grabbed me!

Finally, the miasma clears, revealing Naraku holding me with one arm around my neck and one arm around my waist, then Sesshomaru about 10 ft. away. "SESSH-" I start screaming, but Naraku uses one of those root things to cover my mouth.

"Mmmm, Mmmm Mmmm!" I mumbling, trying to struggle out of his arms. Sesshomaru looks over in my direction, eyes narrowed at Naraku, and gets Tokijin ready. "Mmmm . . . Hmm . . . Hmmm!" I mumbling, my eyes suddenly turn a blood red color.

Naraku's eyes widen and I nail him in the stomach with my elbow, loosening his grip on me. Then, using that chance, I grab one of his arms, twist it, and he looks at me in what looks like, to me, worry. My eyes turn back to their normal color and I pause for a moment, wondering what just happened.

Unfortunately, pausing was the worst thing I could've done right then because Naraku turns the tables on me and twists my arm backwards, making me fall to my knees in pain. "Aah!" I squeal, trying to untwist my arm.

"Why don't you try your little tricks now?" Naraku chuckles, twisting my arm even more.

"Aah, Aah," I wince, being driven further down, almost completely on the ground. "You BakaYaro," I wince, flinching when another root shoots at my free arm.

"You are not in the best position to be insulting me right now, woman!" Naraku yells at me, twisting my arm so that I have to actually turn around so it doesn't break my arm. He has my arm twisted behind my back and its causing so much pain that I just have to close my eyes tightly and wince. That was about all I could do at the moment.

Naraku leans over and whispers in my ear, "If you want to live without a broken arm, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

Since I had gotten used to my new sense of smell and I had Sesshomaru's scent memorized, I could tell he was right behind Naraku and he was NOT happy! "Well, if you want to live at all, then I suggest you let me go!" I wince, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"She means, this!" Sesshomaru says, unhappily and slices Naraku in half with Tokijin.

He disintegrates and a demon puppet appears, sliced in two. "That was only a demon puppet?" I scream, rubbing my arm.

Sesshomaru nods, "He would've done a lot worse if that was the actual Naraku. But even a puppet can inflict enough pain to mortally wound the opponent." I just stand there, twitching and rubbing my arm.

"Jeez, he practically killed my arm! And what took _you_ so long? For all I know, I could've been dead by the time you actually decided to help!" I yell, holding my arm as it dangled next to my side.

Sesshomaru glares down at me and my eyes widen. "No hurting the injured!" I squeal, and swing my arm. He narrows his eyes and starts walking away again, I quickly follow, not wanting to fall too far behind him. After we were quite a ways from where we had met Naraku, I sigh in relief.

"What are you so relieved about? It's not over yet," Sesshomaru asks, not even looking back at me. I smile and put my hands behind me head, looking up at the sky.

"True, but still, at least I know something now."

"And what's that?"

"One, that something weird is going on with me. Two: I have a protector!" I laugh and Sesshomaru glares. I look up at him and ask, a little shaky, "What's that look for?"

"You got the first part right, but the second part could use some work." Suddenly, his nails start glowing green and he turns around and starts walking towards me.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? What are you doing? Uh, no hurting the injured, remember?" I ask, backing up until I hit a tree. "AAAAGH!" I scream, ducking out of the way of his poison claw and running in the first direction my legs took me.

What amazed me the most was that I could run a lot faster than I usually run. I look back and see that Sesshomaru is right on my tail, which makes me speed up. I scream again as a stream of energy whips over my head as I duck out of the way.

"What did I do?" I scream, ducking again as the energy flies over my head again. I sniff the air and suddenly realize that a familiar scent is really close. Luckily, it wasn't Naraku's scent, it was Inuyasha's. I smile and speed up again, screaming and seeing him not too far ahead of me.

Well, leaving you here, again. Well, rate, message, review, . . . All that good stuff. Be sure to message me or something. I'm starting to run out of ideas here. I need some ideas on how to get back to the Feudal Era, that's were the most important thing happens. So if you want me to actually finish this, message me with ideas. Till next time, Sayonara!


	11. One New Power

Sorry for the wait, I finished the story, I just have to convert it from one laptop to the other. So if this takes a while to get all these chapters up, I apologize. But as usual, read, rate, review, triple R's! -

RECAP: "What did I do?" I scream and duck again as the energy flies over my head again. I sniff the air and suddenly realize that a familiar scent is really close. Luckily, it wasn't Naraku's scent, it was Inuyasha's. I smile and speed up again, screaming and seeing him not too far ahead of me.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha looks up, seeing me running towards him, screaming, and yell, "What going on?"

"SESSHOMARU'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I scream, running up tot hem and quickly hide behind Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Shippo asks, looking up at me questionably.

"I don't know! We were just fighting one of Naraku's stupid puppet things and he, like, flips out on me!"

"You probably said something to tick him off, and you know what I just noticed?" Kagome says, looking at me with a smile. "You ran quicker behind Inuyasha than I've ever seen you run before."

I nod, "I noticed that! Also, look at my nails; they're as long as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru'!" Everyone, including Inuyasha, looks at my nails. "Not to mention my sense of smell is sharpening. I could smell Inuyasha's scent while I was running so I followed it. What the heck is going on?" I explain, crossing my arms.

Inuyasha smiles and looks at me with a look that entirely confused me! His expression was a somewhat mix between excited and satisfied, with a bit o f relief in there. "What's the-" I start, but before I could finish another whip of energy comes flying right at us!

"Eeep!" I squeal, putting my hand up out of nerve. As soon as I put my hand up, another darkness barrier appears around Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and me. My eyes had been closed but when I hear something bounce off something, like the sound of a lightening streak bouncing off a plastic shield, I open them.

My eyes widen as I see the darkness barrier that surrounded us. I put my hand down and the barrier slides downwards into the ground, disappearing. "Uh, did I do that?" I ask as Sesshomaru walks up.

"Yes, one of many powers you have yet to discover for yourself. At least you've figured out one," Sesshomaru explains.

I look up at him and glare, "What the heck was your problem? Why did you attack me?"

"I was testing you powers. I noticed that your aura was growing stronger, so I decided to see if I could bring out few more of your powers. Apparently, it worked."

I lean my head back, dropping my arms by my side and whine, "So you tried to kill me just to test my . . . Wait a minute!" Everyone looks at me and I pop back up, "Did you say 'aura'? Like a _demonic_ aura?" No one says anything so I answer myself, "Let me guess, I have to figure it out on my own! Oi, if I don't figure out something soon, I swear I'm going to die of curiosity!" Inuyasha smirks and I whine, "I hate it when people leave me out on things. If somebody doesn't tell me _something_ I'm going to leave here and now!"

"We can't tell you; otherwise you'll never gain the other powers that you have yet to figure out. Don't worry, even you have to figure things out eventually, some people just take longer than other people. You, on the other hand, usually figure these things out quite quickly. I'm surprised you have already pieced together this whole thing!" Inuyasha explains.

I look at him with a blank expression and put my finger up to my lips, looking up at the sky and saying, "Well, I actually have been thinking about it. But every time I think have a solution, something tells me that it's wrong!"

Suddenly, we hear somebody ask, "Well, how do you know you're not actually right?" Everyone turns towards whoever said it and we see Sango, Miroku, and Kirara walking out, smiling.

"Well, I don't really know actually. It's just, like a gut feeling, you know?" I explain, twiddling with my necklace. 'I don't really know anything that's been happening lately. I just know that something weird is going on and I have no clue as to what!' I think, pulling on my shirt a little.

"All we can tell you is that something is going on. You're gaining powers and the only ones we can tell you are the ones you've already figured out for yourself, your speed and darkness barrier for example," Sesshomaru says.

"Not to mention I'm turning into some kind of demon because I have a demonic aura," I finish. Thinking about everything, I try to piece it all together, but to no avail. I still don't know what's going on. "Oh well, like you said, I've got to figure it out some time or another!"

"Should we split up again?" Sango asks.

"We probably should, Naraku could still be anywhere," Miroku says.

I nod and we all start walking in our separate ways again. Right as were about five feet away, I turn back to Inuyasha and yell, "Your brother better not try out my powers again by trying to kill me!"

Inuyasha laughs and answers back, "Well, if he does you know here to run again!"

I laugh and am about to say something else when Sesshomaru grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me away. "Hey! I can't walk that fast backwards!" I laugh, turning around and walking behind Sesshomaru as he lets go of my arm.

After a while of walking, it starts to get dark again and we stop. I make a fire and Sesshomaru just leans up against a tree, watching me. After I get the fire made I sit, cross-legged, next to it and warm up my hands, Sesshomaru still watching me very closely.

"Do you _have_ to watch me like that all the time?" I ask, not even bothering to look back at him. "And stop glaring at me; I didn't do anything to you."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and thinks, 'How did she know I was glaring? She has her back turned towards me.' He walks over across the fire from me and sits down, leaning against a tree as usual. He closes his eyes and just sits there; I could swear he was asleep. 'Hmm, this is about as strange as it gets,' I think, staring at Sesshomaru, 'but it is pretty cool. I guess I'd better enjoy in case I'm dreaming this whole thing up.'

I sigh and walk over to a tree behind me and lean against it, crossing my arms. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep almost immediately. I was pretty tired from the events of that day. About a half an hour later, the fire finally dies out and Sesshomaru opens his eyes, glaring into the darkness.

'There's something out there. But I can't tell what it is, it must be disguising its scent so I don't recognize it,' he thinks, standing up. He looks over at me, fast asleep, and decides not to wake me up. 'She'll probably just only cause a problem if she wakes up.'

My nose twitches and something in the forest moves. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and puts his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. Sesshomaru looks down at me again, thinking the thing that's out there is probably Naraku, and my nose twitches again.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a deep, familiarly bad voice says from the trees, "I would hate to fight you here in the conditions. Come back to where we all belong, and you just might be able to see the young girl alive one more time!"

Finally, my eyes twitch open because Naraku had woken me up when he was talking to Sesshomaru. At first, I had forgotten what was happening and didn't want to move, thinking I was still in bed. But then I remember and my eyes shoot open as I sit up quickly, staring at Sesshomaru.

He was glaring into the forest so I stand up and ask, "Naraku's somewhere out there, isn't he?" I thought I heard him, while I was still asleep." Sesshomaru simply nods and I make a small movement so that I'm a little behind Sesshomaru, hiding behind him without seeming too obvious.

'When I find out what the hell is going on, I'm going to kill Naraku. I don't know if I'll have powers or not, but I'll find someway and I'll kill him,' I think, pulling out my sword a little.

"Myou-Hana, Lord Sesshomaru, I think I'll simply take what I came for and leave. Sesshomaru, you know where to go if you want to see her alive one last time before her death!" Naraku chuckles evilly.

Before I could say anything at all, something wraps around my entire body, encasing me so tightly that movement was next to impossible at the moment. My eyes go wide and the main thing that's going through my mind is, 'What the heck is going on? And what does he mean 'before he death'? I'M GOING TO DIE!!!'

Whatever was around me pulls me backwards and into the shadows. I hear Naraku laughing and feel the thing around me getting tighter, squeezing the breath almost completely out of me! I could tell we were moving at a fast pace because the wind tossed my hair everywhere, making it fly in my face and everywhere around my face.

I try gasping for air, only to find that every time I would take a breath, the thing around me would get tighter! About a half-an-hour of the thing squeezing me tighter every breath, I almost black out. I hold on to consciousness as long as I can, only taking occasional breaths, but that causes my breathing to get heavier and the thing around me to get even tighter.

It finally pushes the breath out of me completely and I pass out from lack of air. Right before I completely slip into the darkness, though, the thing around me gets looser and it wraps around me more, but looser than before. Then I completely black out, pass out, ad slide into the eternal darkness that my mind had for about a half-an-hour thought of.

Ok, chapter 11 is finished! Yay! Sorry I don't update very fast, but my internet doesn't work on my laptop, which is where all my stories are, and I have to retype the whole thing on the other laptop. But, as usual, rate, message, mail, something. Until next chapter, Sayonara!


	12. Kidnapped!

Good Morning, New York! Just kidding, I'm just in a funny mood so this chapter is probably going to be more funny than dramatic. BUT THAT WASN'T A SPOILER! I still have no reviews or anything, so you know what to do (if you people even read my stories anymore!). Well, the show must go on!

RECAP: It finally pushes the breath out of me completely and I pass out my lack of air. Right before I completely slip into the darkness, though, the thing around me gets looser and it wraps around me more, but looser than before. Then I completely black out, pass out, and slide into the eternal darkness that my mind had for about a half-an-hour thought of.

CHAPTER 12

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's walking through the forest, its about midnight, thinking about what just happened. 'Naraku, that's the second person you've kidnapped from me. I will not allow you to live this time! I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!' he thinks as he walks along, glaring into the empty forest.

Suddenly, he hears someone talking and catches his brother's scent nearby. He narrows his eyes and just keep walking, hoping he doesn't run into Inuyasha. Not tonight, not after what just happened.

Unfortunately, he comes across his brother and all his friends, sitting at a campfire and talking. Inuyasha notices him and looks up at his older brother. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? And where's Myou-Hana?" Inuyasha demands, standing up and pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and just starts walking past Inuyasha, not even paying him any attention when he yells again, "Where's Myou-Hana?"

"Naraku," is all Sesshomaru says, and walks out of the little camp. Everyone was staring at him as he walks away and Inuyasha starts getting mad.

"Naraku?! How could you let Naraku get her? Don't you realize what he'd do with her if he gets the chance?" Inuyasha yells, running at his brother with his sword. Right as Inuyasha was about to hit Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru swings around and easily blocks the attack with Tokijin. Sesshomaru throws Inuyasha backwards and puts his sword down, glaring at the half-demon lying on the ground in front of him.

"This is none of your business, so stay out of it!" Sesshomaru says, putting Tokijin away and walking off. Inuyasha glares and stands back up as Kagome and the rest of the gang walk up to him.

Kagome helps him and he yells to his brother again, "This _is_ my business and you're not stealing all the victory this time! Where's Naraku headed and how did you let him get her?!"

Sesshomaru just ignores him and keeps walking, disappearing into the darkness of the forest again. "BakaYaro," Inuyasha mutters, putting Tetsusaiga away.

"Where do you think Naraku took her?" Miroku asks, staring where Sesshomaru left.

"Probably where he's have the advantage, back at the Feudal Era. She doesn't know anything about it so she wouldn't have any advantage there unless she somehow discovered her powers. Naraku knows that so that'd be the first place he'd go, where he has the home field advantage. All she can do is her Darkness Barrier, but that wouldn't hold very long against Naraku," Inuyasha explains.

"The Feudal Era? But even if she _did_ get away from Naraku there, it wouldn't do her much good. Unless, like you said, she some how discovers her powers," Sango adds.

Kagome looks at them all, "Well, then we'll just have to make sure we're there to help her!" She smiles and everyone nods.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jump up on Kirara and Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back, all headed back to the Feudal Era. Just as they start going, Inuyasha feels something on his neck, quickly squishing it and seeing Myoga. "Myoga? Where have you been?" Inuyasha asks, narrowing his eyes at the little flea.

"I-I was uh, doing research on this strange world. Anyway, that's not the point right now, as I heard, Myou-Hana's in trouble. If she gets killed by Naraku, a great catastrophe could befall the Feudal Era!" he explains, jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Why do you think even Sesshomaru's protecting her? He's never one to protect strangers!" Inuyasha protests, running and jumping through the forests.

Back With Me

I run through an unknown forest, dodging roots that were coming from every which way, and yelling, "Naraku you're dead!" I narrow my eyes and accidentally trip on a root from a tree. I fall, screaming, and look behind me to see a bunch of roots headed straight for me!

Putting my hand up to create a Darkness Barrier, I scream and close my eyes, more scared than I thought was possible. The roots bounce off and I open my eyes to see that it worked! I smirk, but just as I stand back up, something grabs me from behind, pulling me out of my barrier!

My barrier goes down and I see one of Naraku's roots wrapped around my arms and waist. I scream and another root comes straight at me; I scream even louder and close my eyes tightly.

I jolt up right in the bed I was in, scream, and my eyes burst open. I look at my surroundings and see a darkly lit bedroom with no window, a bolted wooden door, and a bed. Plus an open door leading to a small bathroom and a single candle on the floor next to the bed.

"It was only a dream! But where am I again?" I ask myself, rubbing my head. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Naraku freaking kidnapped me! Aw man, this sucks!" I bend my knees next to my hips and hold one of my ankles for support.

I sign and look down, "Humph, if I were a demon those bolts would be nothing! Then again, if I were a demon I probably wouldn't have gotten myself kidnapped by such a weak being in the first place! Naraku is such a coward, I bet that was one of his stupid demon-puppets that kidnapped me! He'd never actually do anything by himself, he' too weak and he knows it!"

I smirk and swing my legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto the hard, cement ground. "I need to get out of here, but, where _is_ here?" I look around for any possible exit, finding nothing. That is, until I spot a small hold in the wall. I smile and walk over to it, crouching down to look in the hole. 'It's small, but I might still be able to crawl through it. But it's so dark, I have no clue what it leads to!' I think, narrowing my eyes at the small, dark hold in the wall.

"It's worth a try, I have to get out of here and figure out where in the world I am!" I get down on my hands and knees, but my sword pokes me in the side. "Grrr, I'll have to carry it." I untie my sheathe and put it in one hand so I can crawl through the hole.

I start in just fine, except for the fact that my skirt was a little too short so it kept going up while I crawled. Luckily, no one was behind me and it was a dark hole. Unfortunately, I seemed like it got smaller the further I went. 'If it gets too small I'll have to go back, and that won't be the easiest thing in the world! I'm having enough problems going forwards!' I think, squeezing through the long, narrow, dark tunnel.

Finally, I start to see a little light ahead of me and smile. But then I think, 'What if it leads t Naraku? I'll get busted for trying to escape! I just have to be careful before I get too close.'

I crawl forward, getting closer to the light and eventually get up to it. I look out of it and see a long, narrow hallway. 'Hmm, I don't see anyone out there. But I'd better check to see if can catch Naraku's scent.'

I sniff the air, finding no scent whatsoever. 'Ok, I guess I can crawl out now. But I'd still better be on the safe side,' I'm thinking as I squeeze myself out of the now very small hole.

When I finally get out I stand up and dust myself off, looking down the hall to see nothing and no one. "Ok, this is getting creepy," I say as I start to walk down the hall. I walk for a little while longer until I see a large room that looks somewhat like a living room.

'This is too easy, Naraku has to have some sort of trick up his sleeve.' I start walking very slowly towards the door, staying along side the wall and trying to hid behind every piece of furniture I pass.

If you were just watching me, you'd think I was some sort of spy, sneaking around a living room and trying not to be seen by the enemies standing in the room. Lucky me, I used to act like a spy when I was little and this time, there was no one in the room.

I get to the other side of the room, a little freaked out by now because there was no sign of danger anywhere. I'm standing right next to the door, crouching behind a couch thing, thinking, 'Too easy, very freaky, I wonder . . .' I reach for the door knob, waiting for Naraku to attack me or something, but nothing happens!

My eyes widen and I open the door, expecting anything but still get nothing. I cock an eyebrow up, stand up, and look outside. No barrier, no demons, no Naraku-or even his scent-and no traps.

"Alright, what's going on? Why isn't anything or anyone attacking me or trying to stop me? And . . . Am I in the Feudal Era?!" I question no one. "Scary." I walk outside, cautious as ever, and look at all the trees, rivers, and the blue sky above.

"Yep, I'm in the Feudal Era," I smile, walking into the forest, but still being cautious. "As totally awesome as this is, I wish I were with someone. Being by myself in a strange, not to mention demon-infested, land is kind of scary when you're alone."

'This might be fun, now if I can just find Mount Hakurei. . .,' I think, looking around for the large, ominous mountain. I finally see it and exclaim in joy, jumping a little, and point towards the east of the mountain, "Ok, if I remember correctly, Keada's village should be that way." I smile and start walking in the direction I pointed.

I walk for a while, looking at all the unfamiliar scenery. I'd walked pretty far by now and it was starting to get really suspicious that Naraku just let me go like that, not to mention it was starting to get dark to make things worse.

"Ok, something is definitely up. I've never known Naraku to just let someone leave like that, it's weird and very suspicious not to mention creepy. He _must_ be up to something." I stop for a while and sit down next to the river I was following. "Well, I need to wash my face. Maybe I'm just dreaming and I'm going to wake up as soon as I splash my face with some nice, cold water."

I lean down, get a handful of water, and splash my face. Then I look around to see if I woke up. "Nope, still the same surroundings. I guess I'm not dreaming then."

"But you're _my_ dream!" a male's voice comes from behind me. I look out straight, freezing, and then slowly look over my shoulder to see what looked like a bandit only he looked drunk. 'Great, just what I needed!' I think, twitching.

Oooh! What's going to happen? What's going to happen? Ok, sorry guys but I have to leave you here. But I'm probably going to finish this entire story before my internet starts working again so I doubt you'll have to wait too long to read the next chapter. So until next time, Sayonara!


	13. Trouble In the New World

Yay! I finally have a quicker way to get my stories up! So I'm probably going to get the rest of this story up today! -

RECAP: "But you're _my_ dream come true!" a male's voice comes from behind

I look out straight, freezing, and then slowly look over my shoulder to see what looked like a bandit only he looked drunk. 'Great, just what I needed!' I think, twitching.

CHAPTER 13

The bandit walks towards me and I stand up, backing up a little. "Come on, don't be like that! You the prettiest little thing I ever seen, come here so I can see what you really like!" he says, staggering towards me drunk as anything.

"GET AWAY YOU FREAKING D-AAAAGGGGHHH!" I scream as he tries to jump on me.

"Playing hard to get, huh? That just makes you cuter!" he notes, smirking and pulling out a weapon with a long chain connected to it (like the one Kohaku has). I scream again turning around and running as fast as I can.

I jump over the small river and right as I land on the other side, the chain wraps around my wrist, pulling me on my back. The bandit walks over to me and I quickly get up, holding the chain in the hand that it wrapped around.

The bandit pulls the chain and since he was probably ten times stronger than me, I go flying towards him but stop myself right before I hit him. "You're young, but still cute enough to make a perfect wife!" the bandit gleams.

I start twitching again and decide to try something that might get me out of this mess. I twist the chain around my wrist a couple times and spin it over my head, distracting the bandit a little.

Once he was distracted, I fling the chain towards him and smack him right in the face with the chain, knocking him back a little. Before he has the chance to recollect himself, I unwrap my wrist from the chain so that I'm just holding it.

Unfortunately the bandit had enough time to regain himself and wraps the chain around both my wrists a little tighter. "Now, you gunna be good and we won't have any problems. Got it?" he says, sounding pretty mad.

I glare, a little scared but not letting that show through, and try to pull on the chain as to yank it out of his hands. It doesn't work and I just end up pulling him closer to me, which wasn't what I had planned.

He pulls out a small knife and holds it up to me, "Do what I say and I won't kill you. Disobey me and, let's just say I'll let my knife do the talking for me!" I still glare at him and try again to escape.

It still doesn't work and I end up knocking myself down when I try to trip him. He smirks and goes down on his knees, sitting on my stomach. "Get off!" I scream, trying to fight my way out.

But since he was way too strong for me, every attempt was in vain and he held me down by my wrists. "Get o-" I start screaming, but he quickly leans down and kisses me to quiet my screaming.

I try kicking up but he's got me in a position so that I pretty much can't move at all. Finally, he breaks the kiss, but stays close to my face. "GET OFF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I scream, giving him a major death glare. He smiles a very crooked smile and, holding both of my hands with one of his, he looks down at my clothes.

"You have very strange clothes, you're not from here are you?" he asks casually, but still sounding drunk.

I think, 'How am I going to get him off me? Hmmm. Oh, I have an idea! I'm not from around here so I might be able to use that! What they don't know just might hurt them! Hee Hee!'

Then I yell, "Yeah, and if you don't get off me then my . . . Boyfriend will kill you within three seconds!"

The bandit stares at me and asks, "Oh yeah, and who might that be?"

I think for a second, 'Oh this had better work and he'd better not find out I said we're going out! He'd probably kill me faster than he'd kill this guy!'

"My boyfriend just happens to be a great demon lord! And if he finds out what you're trying to do to me, you'll be dead without even being given the chance to see him!" I scream, hoping that it scares the bandit a little.

Apparently it did, a little, because he backed off somewhat without actually getting off me. "I don't believe you, how do I know you're not lying? What is this 'great demon lord's' name?" he questions me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Actually, I don't believe you at all! Humans do not associate with demons as such! Especially not demon lords with weak little human females like you!"

"Grrrr, I'M NOT WEAK!!" I scream at him. 'Aw man! I had hoped the whole demon lord thing might scare him off, without having to even tell him the name. I guess I have to go with Plan B!' I think, biting my lip a little, 'I hope he doesn't find out. He'd probably kill me if I told just some random person we were going out!'

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll tell you my boyfriend's name! I'm sure you've heard of . . . Lord Sesshomaru!" I smirk, giving the bandit a little bit of a shock. But he still doesn't believe me and narrows his eyes even more and grabs the front of my shirt.

"I still don't believe you. I know for a fact that _the_ Lord of the Western Lands hates humans and would _never_ belong to one!" the bandit says, pulling me up by my shirt.

Now I'm a little scared, afraid of what he might do to me since he knew I was lying. I bite my lip and notice that the bandits voice seemed somewhat familiar. I narrow my eyes and look a little more closely at him until I finally realize who it is!

"Naraku! I knew you made it way too easy for me to get out! What do you want?" I scream, glaring at him as he looks at me with that crooked familiar smile. He transforms back into himself and I try getting him off me again. Still to no avail.

He pulls me up to his face and snickers, "the only reason I let you get out was because I was hoping to have a little fun. See how far you would get all alone, apparently not too far! But now that I have you right where I want you, I guess I _do_ get a little fun!"

My breathing gets a little heavier and I'm thinking, 'Well this is just perfect! How the heck am I going to get out of this now?' Naraku pulls me closer to his face and I try getting him off me, but I'm still not strong enough.

Suddenly, I remember my claws and, even though my wrists are still wrapped up in that chain, I manage to dig them into Naraku's left arm. He looks towards his arm and just glares back at me, not even looking like it hurt at all. 'Crap, that was the only thing I could think of!' I think, glaring straight at Naraku.

"Nice try, but not nearly enough to even injure me," Naraku chuckles, making me twitch. Suddenly, before I could do anything else, Naraku pulls me all the way up to him and kisses me again.

When I try pulling out, a feel something that feels like nails shoot through my back. My eyes widen and every time I back up, the nails dig deeper. The deeper they go, the more it feels like they're shooting some sort of liquid inside my body that I suspected to be poison.

I've finally had it with him and pull my nails high enough so that I can scratch him straight across the face. He breaks the kiss, drops me, and touches a part of his cheek that's bleeding.

I hit the ground, falling back on my back again and Naraku glares down at me. I glare back at him and am about to try to push him off me, when he transforms into his demon-form and a bunch of those root things hold me down.

I scream again and right as I do, Naraku leans down and kisses me again. Since the roots are holding me down pretty tightly, I pretty much can't move at all. I try moving my head, but Naraku holds the sides of my head still so I can't move at all.

The poison that he injected in me was starting to take affect and I was starting to breath even harder and get kind of dizzy. Since Naraku was still kissing me, I tried to stay conscious and hopefully find some way to get him off me. But the poison was really starting to work and I end up passing out after fighting so hard to not pass out.

When I wake up I'm sprawled out underneath a tree and it was day time, luckily. I sit up quickly, remembering what happened and notice that my clothes seemed a little loose.

I look down at my clothes, expecting to see the outfit I'd been wearing, to see a long, purple kimono. "What the-?!" I scream, looking at the outfit. I rub my head and look around to see if I can see Naraku.

I look all around me but all I can see is the river and a bunch of trees. But then I think of something that really grossed me out! 'Who the heck changed me into this outfit?!' My eye twitches and I notice that whoever put me into this outfit, did it pretty quick.

The ribbon was tied really sloppy and quick, my hair was stuck in the back of the kimono, and the actual kimono was a little lopsided. "Ugh, that's a little creepy. What happened last night, anyway?" I say aloud to no one.

I rub my waist a little because for some reason it felt like it had a huge bruise on it, from what I really didn't want to know. I sigh and warily stand up, looking around to figure out where I was.

"You know what? I don't even know what I'm looking for, so any direction is good enough for me!" I explain, walking up river. "I just wish Sesshomaru or Inuyasha were here. It's kind of scary being here alone, especially with what happened last night!"

I keep walking until I catch a scent that seems familiar, in a bad way. So I climb up the nearest tree and sit on my knees to watch to see who's scent I caught. A couple minutes go by and I'm about to climb back down when I see someone walking up.

Well, I leave you here. I'm running out of ideas here so if I get these up and don't update for awhile, then message me with some ideas. Appreciate it, bye now! Until next time, Sayonara!


	14. Dead?

What's going to happen next? Am I going to run into Naraku? Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Or someone new? And what _did_ happen last night? Well, that's what you might find out in this chapter!

RECAP: I keep walking until I catch a scent that seems familiar, in a bad way. So I climb up the nearest tree and sit on my knees to watch to see whose scent I caught. A couple minutes go by and I'm about to climb back down when I see someone walking up.

CHAPTER 14

I sniff the air again and immediately catch Naraku's scent. I narrow my eyes as Naraku walks underneath the tree I was in, leaning against the base of it. Even though I was sure he knew I was up there, I got the idea to try and jump down on him in a somewhat of a sneak attack.

I look down at him and, as soon as the right moment comes, I jump down and try to tackle him from above. Unfortunately, Naraku obviously knew I was up there and as soon as I jump down, he steps back and grabs me by the ankle.

Naraku chuckles evilly as I hit the ground face first. "Now, what made you think I didn't know you were up there?" he laughs with that sharp tone that just sent chills down your spine.

"Let go!" I yell, flipping myself over and sitting on my butt while holding myself up with my hands.

Naraku shakes his head, "Why on Earth would I do that? I've got a cute girl right in my possession; I don't think anyone would give that up!" I glare up at him and try to kick him by pushing myself up by my hands.

He catches my other ankle as well so now he's holding onto both ankles and laughs. "Let go or-or-or-"

"Or what? You'll kill me with those pathetic excuses for claws?" Naraku glares down at me. I glare back up at him and he makes a small head nod towards me. 'What the heck was that?' I think, and then I notice Kanna walking out from behind a tree.

Kanna nods and holds her mirror towards me. It starts to glow and I remember what almost happened to the Inu-group the last time Kanna showed up. I start to feel like all my energy I had was being sucked right out of me.

I stare up at the mirror and Naraku lets go of my ankles. As soon as he does, a small fog looking thing surrounds me. Naraku smirks and Kanna just keeps holding the mirror, staring out at me.

I fall forward a little, trying my best to hold myself up with my arms while the little fog glows a white color. "Ses-sho-," I stutter out as Naraku watches with a bigger smile. I fall forward all the way, my arms completely giving out on me, and the fog turns into a glowing white ball looking thing containing my soul (Like what Kikyou's Soul Collectors have).

My eyes shut and the little white ball starts floating towards Kanna's mirror. Her mirror absorbs my soul and Naraku smirks, "Good." Naraku walks over to my limp body and leans down towards me. "At least you can't resist any more."

He turns me over and lifts me up by the top of my kimono, my head falling back when he does. He lifts my head up, pulling me close to him, and kisses me. After what seemed like forever, he finally breaks the kiss and just looks at me for a second. "Even in death, you're still as pretty as ever. It's too bad you turned your back on me for someone that's not even worth your while," Naraku whispers, dropping me and standing up.

He looks over to Kanna, she nods and they start to leave when a sacred arrow shoots right beside Naraku's head. They stop and look back to see Kagome with another arrow aimed right at Naraku and the rest of the gang right behind her.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I'm afraid you're too late, you see, Kanna has already absorbed her soul in the mirror. But I'm sure, if you really want to be with her, Kanna would be more than happy to take yours as well," Naraku laughs.

Inuyasha starts growling at Naraku and Kagome pulls her arrow back, aiming at Kanna's mirror. Inuyasha walks over to me, crouches down, and picks me up, carrying me back over to the group.

"Kagome, the mirror," Sango whispers, walking up to Inuyasha. Kagome nods and shoots the arrow straight at Kanna's mirror. It hits, but the mirror only absorbs the arrow and shoots it back towards Kagome.

She luckily ducks in time, but it doesn't really help my situation. Kagome gets another arrow ready and aims it at Kanna's mirror again. She shoots it and right as she does, another arrow is shot from behind them. Both of the arrows hit the mirror at the same time, cracking it.

Everyone looks back and sees Kikyou standing there with another arrow ready to go. "K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha stutters, staring at her. 'Kikyou,' Kagome thinks, but sets up another arrow and again aims it for Kanna's mirror.

Kikyou pulls her arrow back and releases it at the same time as Kagome, once again hitting Kanna's mirror. The mirror breaks and Naraku watches in horror as the glass shatters and falls to the ground.

Naraku quickly puts up a barrier and he and Kanna leave in a cloud of miasma. The little white ball floats over towards me and Kikyou walks away, not even reacting when Inuyasha yells 'wait.'

My soul floats right above me and then lands on my chest, surrounding me with that white glowing fog again. Everyone watches in hope as the glow fades away and disappears entirely after a couple minutes.

While the glow faded away, a small, blue/green, tear-drop shape faded onto my forehead. This became very visible once the glow disappeared entirely. At that very moment, Sesshomaru comes walking up looking pissed.

Inuyasha looks back at him, which makes Kagome look, too. "Where have _you_ been?" Inuyasha demands, sounding pissed as well.

Sesshomaru gives him a cold death glare and looks at me, since I still haven't even budged. "Inuyasha, why isn't she moving?" Kagome asks sounding shaky.

"I don't know, something's wrong or she would've came back as soon as she got her soul back," Inuyasha explains, walking over to the nearest tree and lying me against it.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asks, barely sounding as if he even cared anyway.

"Naraku's incarnation, Kanna, can take the souls from people. That's what she did to her, but it shouldn't have taken this long for her to wake back up since we got her soul back," Inuyasha tells his brother as Miroku walks over to Inuyasha and me. "She's got Naraku's scent all over her; I'm a little worried what he did because she also has poison in her too." Inuyasha sits down next to me while Miroku picks up one of my arms, noticing how cold they feel.

"Do you think it's the poison?" Sango asks, walking up and sitting next to Miroku.

"It just may be, I'm not detecting anything else that it could be," Miroku notes, laying my arm back down.

Kagome and Shippo walk over and Kagome brushes some hair behind my ear, noticing that my ears look a little pointed at the top. "Inuyasha, look," Kagome whispers, nodding towards my ears.

Everyone looks and they smirk a little. 'Good, it shouldn't be too long until she's figures out all her powers then,' Sesshomaru thinks, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Tensaiga starts to pulse and he looks down at it, 'Tensaiga, do you wish to revive her?' He narrows his eyes for a second, and then pulls Tensaiga out.

The gang turns towards him, noticing he pulled out Tensaiga, and Inuyasha asks what he's going to do with that. "Step back," is all Sesshomaru says walking towards me as everyone else steps back a little.

Tensaiga pulses again and Sesshomaru locates the death imps, slicing them in half. After a second or two, Sesshomaru puts Tensaiga away and looks back towards me, narrowing his eyes.

Nothing happens for a while and Kagome starts to get even more worried. "It's not working, why isn't she waking up?" Kagome cries, grabbing onto Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just narrows his eyes and watches.

My eye twitches and Inuyasha and his group look hopefully at me again. My eyes blink open, but they're not their usual color. Now my eyes are a white/blue color, empty and unwanted. "I-Inuyasha?" I ask, blinking a couple times. "But, I thought, and Kanna, with Naraku," I stutter, putting my hand on my head.

Then I look around cautiously for Naraku, "please tell me that stupid hoe is gone!" I yell, wiping my mouth off with my kimono sleeve.

"Your eyes, they're-" Inuyasha stutters.

"They're what? What about my eyes?"

"About time." I hear Sesshomaru groan.

"About time? About time what?" They all shake their heads and Inuyasha tells me the same thing Sesshomaru's been telling me: they can't tell me. "You suck." I whine.

"She's back, and yes, Naraku's gone," Inuyasha says, smiling. "But why do you have Naraku's scent all over you?"

I twitch and remember what happened the other night, "Actually, I'd rather NOT remember. Thank you very much, disgusting. Wait, but I thought Kanna, with her mirror, what happened?"

"Don't worry; we took care of Kanna's mirror. But what we really have to worry about right now is you! You wouldn't wake up at first; Sesshomaru had to use Tensaiga to bring you back, what happened between you and Naraku?" Kagome explains, sounding pretty worried.

"Like I said, I'd rather not remember." Inuyasha helps me up and I look over towards Sesshomaru. "You mean Sesshomaru actually used Tensaiga, for me?" I whisper to Inuyasha. He nods.

I smile and sigh, thinking, 'And to think, I thought he was cold-hearted! Hee Hee.' I laugh a little and Inuyasha asks me what I'm laughing about. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something, that's all. Anyway, so what's the game plan now? We're in the Feudal Era so fighting might be a tad bit easier for you guys, but it'll be entirely different for me. Not to mention I don't want to go anywhere _near_ Naraku after what he did last night!"

Everyone looks at me and Miroku asks, "What _did_ he do to you last night? Please tell us?"

I sigh and start, "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because I've got to tell someone! Let's see, I woke up in his castle or something and found this little hole in the wall. So I crawled through the hole, found the main room, and snuck up to the door. Nothing, nothing tried to attack me, stop me, anything! I knew something was up, but I opened the door and still nothing!

"So it started to creep me out, especially when I was able to walk away without even as much as a demon trying to attack me! So, I walk until it gets dark, stop by a river, when this drunken bandit comes out from nowhere! He tries to attack me, and pulls out this weapon, like Kohaku's, with a chain on it. I end up getting myself wrapped up in the chains; he's sitting on top of me, when I realize that he's Naraku!

"Now comes the part that grossed me out, let's see, I start screaming, he kisses me so I would shut up, pulls a knife on me, pulls me up by the front of my shirt, kisses me again, so I scratch him across the face-which was so much fun! He gets pissed, I try to get him off me by telling him . . . Something that I'm not going to tell you, doesn't work, he injects poison in me, and I pass out."

Inuyasha looked pretty pissed, as does Sesshomaru, Kagome's staring in amazement with Sango, and Miroku, well I'm not sure but he looked like he was daydreaming or something.

"Wait, what did you tell him to try to get him off you?" Kagome finally asks after a long silence.

"Not telling, the fact is, it didn't work and that's all that matters. If I told you, I'd probably get myself killed. Anyway, woke up in this kimono, had a huge bruise on my side and I had no idea why. Ran into Naraku again, tried a surprise attack that still didn't work, he grabbed me by my ankles, Kanna showed up with her mirror, did what she's good at, and right before I was entirely gone I remember hearing Naraku say something."

"What did he say?" Miroku asks, walking up.

I sigh and have troubles saying it, "Let's see, right after Kanna finished with her mirror, Naraku walked up to me and said, 'At least you can't resist any more.' Then he kissed me again, god if he kisses me one more freaking time I swear I'll kill him! He can't even kiss very well, not that that matters anyway, but still. Anyway, then he stood back up and said, 'Even in death, you're still as pretty as ever. It's too bad you turned your back on me for someone that's not even worth your while.'

"Which kind of creeped me out because, well, that one's self-explanatory." After I was finished, just about everyone had a blank expression on their faces. "Hey, you wanted to know."

"Who was he talking about?" Sango asks, breaking the silence.

"Not telling."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kagome asks.

"Because, like I said, I'd probably get myself killed if I told you!" Then I mumble, "Especially since I said we were going out."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all say at the same time.

I jump a little and scratch my head, "Nothing, I didn't say anything!"

"Going out with whom?" Inuyasha questions, sounding confused.

"No one, I didn't say anything! Pretend you never heard a word I just said!" I shake my head, blushing.

Ok, leaving you here. I'm going to start making these chapters a little longer so I don't end up with like 50 chapters, ok? So, keep reading and until next chapter, Sayonara!


	15. Full Demon Powers!

Ok, I'm just going to skip to the Recap, I'm not bothering with a little note because, 1: nobody even reads these anyway, and 2: I'm getting bored with these. Especially since I have no reviews.

RECAP: "WHAT?!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all say at the same time.

I jump a little and scratch my head, "Nothing, I didn't say anything!"

"Going out with whom?" Inuyasha questions me, sounding confused.

"No one, I didn't say anything! Pretend you never heard a word I just said!" I shake my head, blushing.

CHAPTER 15

"No, who did you say you were going out with?" Sesshomaru demands of me, sounding a little annoyed.

I blush and say, "No one! I didn't say I was going out with anyone!"

"Come on, tell us!" Kagome begs, giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope." Inuyasha, out of the blue, tackles me by surprise. "Aaaagh, Inuyasha!" I yell. He pins me on my stomach and holds me down by holding my arms crossed behind my back. "Get off!" I yell, trying to kick him in the head, but it doesn't work (notice how nothing seems to work for me!).

"Nope, not until you tell me who," Inuyasha smirks, pulling a little more.

"No, I'll get killed if I told you!"

"You'll get killed if you don't!"

I glare back at him and yell, "I'm not telling you. No way, no how, nah-huh! Not telling!" Inuyasha pulls on my arms a little harder and I make a little whimpering noise.

"You sound like a dog," Inuyasha says plainly. I glare back at him again.

"SHUT UP AND LET GO!" I scream, managing to kick him in the back of the head somehow.

"Ow, now I don't think I'm going to even if you _do_ tell me!" I glare again and suddenly the sky is covered by a large, purple cloud. My eyes widen and Inuyasha quickly gets up and helps me up as well. "Naraku? No, not him!" I squeal, inching a little closer to Sesshomaru.

Naraku comes down and Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusiaga. "Myou-Hana, how nice it is to see you again. I see you have caught up with your so called _boyfriend_ again. Sesshomaru, I hope you and your woman have had a good time together," Anime Sweat drop "Because after this visit, none of you will see her again alive!"

I start inching away from Sesshomaru, trying not to get noticed. "You said you were going out with Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yells, looking over at me.

I freeze in place and everyone stares at me as I turn around to face them. "I had to think of something! I had this freaking drunk bandit sitting on my stomach trying to rape me; I was trying to scare him so he'd get off! Sesshomaru was the first person I thought of that he might have been scared of, so I told him he was my boyfriend. But then it turned out to be Naraku so that didn't work!"

"So Naraku thinks you and Sesshomaru are dating. That's . . . interesting," Kagome says, sounding like she was thinking of something.

"Well, apparently so! Wait, maybe that's what . . He . . Meant . . . By, oh boy. Well, that explains that!" I stutter, slapping my forehead.

"What? Meant by what?" Inuyasha asks.

"Remember how I told you how he said, 'It's too bad you turned your back on me for someone that's not even worth your while'? I think I know what he meant." They nod, "He, uh, might mean Sesshomaru. Because of, last night and all, yeah, I'm screwed aren't I?"

While Inuyasha nods, Sesshomaru starts popping his knuckles. "Inuyasha?" I ask, turning towards him.

"What?"

"SAVE ME!!!!!"

I run behind him and grab his shoulders, cower behind him. "Hey! This is your problem, don't pull me into this!" Inuyasha yells, trying to step to the side, but I won't let him move.

"No, save me, I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!" I scream, making Sango and Kagome laugh a little. Inuyasha manages to step off to the side so I'm standing almost right in front of Sesshomaru.

"You know, he's going to kill me and then you'll have a major guilt-trip because you let him kill me! Then Kagome's going to kill you and Sango's going to kill Miroku!"

"Hey! How did I end up in this?" Miroku yells from behind me.

"You're not doing anything either!" Sesshomaru walks up to me and I start backing up a little. "Remember, no hurting the injured? AAAAGH!" I scream as he comes at me again.

"You're not injured," Inuyasha says plainly.

"I WILL BE!" I scream, dodging Sesshomaru's energy-whip. "If you're testing my powers again, I don't think its working!" I tell him, putting up a darkness barrier and smirking.

"I don't think that will hold very long," Kagome states, watching while I just stand inside the darkness barrier thinking it'll hold long against Sesshomaru.

"Oh shut up, Kagome!" I smirk and stick my tongue out at Sesshomaru, "Ha ha! You can't get me inside a barrier!"

Sesshomaru glares and out of nowhere, everything behind me is engulfed in darkness. "Is that another one of her powers?" Kagome whispers to Inuyasha, making sure I don't hear. Inuyasha nods.

"It would be odd if it wasn't. Considering . . . She's-"

"Yeah, I know," Kagome nods, watching as the darkness gets closer. Past it, all you can see is pure black, not even the outline of the trees or anything. Kagome gets behind Inuyasha a little and Shippo jumps up on her shoulder. Sesshomaru just watches with his usual expressionless look.

At first I don't even notice the darkness, but when I see everyone staring behind me, I look and kind of freak out. Since I didn't know that it was my own power that was doing it. My darkness barrier goes down and I stare in amusement thinking, 'Hmm, I wonder if maybe . . . No, if it was that then why would . . . I think I know now!'

I smirk and, just too see if I'm right, I concentrate on the darkness, closing my eyes and putting my arms out in front of me. Everyone watches in relief as the darkness starts to disappear and I actually look like I know what I'm doing.

The darkness completely disappears and I turn around smiling. "Oh yeah, who's got it now?" I whisper to myself. "Hee Hee, I rule the world! I rule the world!" I sing, doing a little victory dance.

"So, I guess you've figured it out by now?" Sesshomaru asks, walking up. I freeze, remembering that he was currently trying to kill me.

"Hey! Would you stop trying to kill me?" I scream, turning around towards him.

"No, not until you can actually fight," he answers.

"Well, I think I've figured it out. But just to be sure, I want to try something." I close my eyes and suddenly, a barrier-not a darkness barrier- forms around all of us while outside of the barrier is surrounded in darkness. I open my eyes and look in amazement at what I tried had worked.

I put everything down and smile, "Ha ha, I _was_ right! Hey, I just figured everything out!" I exclaim walking over to them. Inuyasha and his group smile as I continue, "the whole demonic aura thing, the whole thing with traveling with anyone but a human, why Sesshomaru kept saying 'it's about time.' Which was seriously starting to get annoying, I've finally figured it out!"

"Told you," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both say at the same time. Only Sesshomaru whispers it and Inuyasha pretty much shouts it. I blush, but jump a little when they say it at the same time because it catches me by surprise.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. But it took me forever to figure it out! And I told you that!" I answer, smirking.

Sesshomaru walks up to me and I notice that I'm almost as tall as him, which I find totally awesome! "Hey, I don't feel short anymore! YAY!" I squeal with delight, doing another little victory dance.

"Why do you do that?" Inuyasha asks, rolling his eyes at me.

"Because I can! Got a problem with that? Want to go, huh, want to go? Then let's go, I'll go this way and you go that way!" I laugh, pointing in opposite directions.

"Now how could we fight if we're going in different directions?"

I smirk, "That's the point."

"Well, this is amusing and all but I have things to take care of!" Naraku glares, sounding pretty pissed. 'If she figures out too many of her powers I'll never be able to get her under my control!' he thinks, shooting a bunch of roots at us all.

Sesshomaru quickly pulls out Tokijin when I shout, "Wait! You guys get behind me. I want to try something to make absolutely sure I'm right and I need you guys to back me up if this doesn't work, ok?"

Inuyasha nods and Sesshomaru just walks over to me, stepping off to the side of me. "Ok, the side of me works even better." I pull out my sword, put it in attack position and concentrate on the energy converting from the sword to me.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light surrounds me and covers my entire body. You could only see the outline of my body now and a huge darkness barrier surrounds everyone right before the roots hit us. Naraku glares and thinks, 'Too late, she's discovered her powers already. I'd better go before I get killed, knowing the power of her sword alone.'

But right as Naraku was about to escape with his life, the light around me starts fading away, revealing a 6'9'' smirking demon. My eyes were an even colder blue, my hair was all the way to my feet and my bangs covered the left side of my face completely. Now, instead of the dark brown color it used to be, my hair was a light shade of blue and my bangs were a teal color.

The tear drop on my forehead was quite visible in between the split in my bangs and only my right, pointed ear was visible in front of my hair. My kimono fit a little better because now it wasn't as loose, especially at the top. The most unique thing was my small, white, fluffy tail.

I smirk at Naraku and say to myself, "Go time." I swing my sword, yelling, "Dragon-Fire!" Everyone, except Naraku and Sesshomaru, smile as a large, purple energy comes from my sword and hits Naraku directly.

"She figured it out," Inuyasha explains, watching as Naraku starts to disintegrate. After a couple seconds, though, a demon puppet appears cut in half.

"IT WAS ONLY A DEMON PUPPET!" I scream, putting my sword away. I turn towards everyone and smirk, "I guess I finally _did_ figure it all out now, huh?"

Everyone nods and Sesshomaru says, "It's about time, too."

I glare towards him, "Do you always have to say that?" He somewhat nods at this.

"Well, I'm just glad you finally figured everything out," Kagome sighs, smiling and walking up to me.

"How do you know I figured _everything _out?"

"Because, if you didn't figure it all out, then you wouldn't have transformed," Miroku explains.

"What?"

"For you to transform into your true self, you had to figure everything out for yourself. If anyone told you then-"

"I wouldn't have been able to transform. That's why you guys never told me anything!"

"Exactly, that's what Inuyasha was being so secretive about."

"Hmm, wait, he said I was the freaking- something. What was he talking about? I think I have an idea, but I just want to confirm it. I wouldn't happen to be the ruler of something, would I?"

Inuyasha and his gang smirk at me, giving me the chills. "Yes, you _would_ happen to be the ruler of something. But it's not a very cheerful place! I don't see how you're the ruler of it at all! Then again, like you told Sango and me, we don't know you very well," Kagome explains, laughing a little.

"Figures, it's the Darkness Lands, isn't it?" They nod, "SWEET! Take me there! Wait, before we go anywhere, I have to ask something . . . Again." I look up at Sesshomaru, smiling devilishly and he glares down at me knowing what I was going to do.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why where you there anyways? And where's Rin and Jaken? How'd you get there? I mean, I thought Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones who could travel through the well. On that subject, how did Naraku get there? Speaking of which, where did Naraku go anyway?" I ask questions non-stop again, knowing that if he tried to kill me again that I at least have something to fight back with.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sango whispers to Inuyasha, who shrugs.

"I guess that's why she came running when we were back in the modern era. Like I told Kagome, she probably acted like she's been acting, loud and obnoxious, and probably got on Sesshomaru's last nerve!"

Inuyasha and his gang nod and watch as Sesshomaru starts to walk away. "Hey wait! How come you never answer _any_ of my questions? Sesshomaru, wait up!" I yell, running after him.

He keeps walking and everyone drops their heads down and sighs. "She's never going to learn, is she?" Sango asks. They all shake their heads 'no.'

Well, I'm thinking about ending it here. But, when my internet decides to work and I finally get these posted, send me reviews. If you think I should continue then give me ideas and if you think I should stop here, tell me. And be sure to read my other stories! Sayonara!


	16. Staying with Sesshomaru

Ok, I had a lot more ideas for this story so I had to continue. It was driving me nuts not being able to put these ideas into the story because I had already ended it! So without further ado, I bid you . . . The rest of the story! Yay!

RECAP: He keeps walking and everyone drops their heads down and sighs. "She's never going to learn, is she?" Sango asks. They all shake their heads 'no.'

CHAPTER 16

I run after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and his gang head in the other direction we're going. "You know I only do that to annoy you, right?" I ask after catching up with Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and you're lucky you have regained your powers."

"Why?"

Silence, I knew why but I just wanted to be annoying. He knew I knew why, and I knew it (confusing, isn't it? ;)). "Are we almost to Rin and Jaken? Where have they been this whole time, anyway? Why didn't they stay with you like usual? Rin and Jaken _are_ with you, right?" I ask, looking up at him in question.

"If I answer, will you shut up?"

"For about 5 seconds."

"Fine, its better than nothing," he murmurs. I glare at him and he answers (finally), "Yes, in the red forest, because I didn't want them too, and yes again." I laugh a little, which makes him look back at me.

"Interesting," I laugh.

"That wasn't 5 seconds."

"Fine."

Exactly 5 seconds later

"Ok, it's been 5 seconds. But now I forgot my question. You are so evil," I complain, glaring at him again.

"Good, then that means you'll shut up."

"No, that means I get to sing. Since I happened to notice you liked it when I sang," I smirk and Sesshomaru sighs. I think for a second, 'Ok, what song? Hmm, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Kelly Clarkson, Lindsay Lohan? Evanescence-Going Under.'

I start humming and then after a while I actually start singing. I look at Sesshomaru and notice that he slowed down again. 'Knew it,' I think, smiling. After that song ended, Sesshomaru speeded up again and says, "Rin and Jaken should be right in there." He points past some bushes and I smile, following him through the bushes.

"Ow! Stupid bushes!" I yell as the bushes scratch harshly at my legs. I look ahead and see a small fire, since it _was_ starting to get dark by now. 'Yay! I get to see Rin!' I think as we walk into the small campground.

There, sitting around the fire and looking back at us, is a little green imp demon and a little girl who looked about 7 years old. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" the little girl, who I knew was Rin, shouts happily and runs up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! Who is this woman, Mi'Lord?" the imp, everyone knows as Jaken, says looking at me.

"Myou-Hana, Lady of the Darkness Lands!" I introduce myself, smiling, "And this must be the little Rin I've heard _so_ much about!" She smiles at me while I pick her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru talked about me?" she asks, sounding proud that Sesshomaru would mention her.

"Uh, yup!" I exclaim, putting her back down.

Sesshomaru was about to argue, when she smiles up at him. "Yay!" Rin squeals and skips over to Jaken, which makes Sesshomaru change his mind. "So you are Lady Myou-Hana? Lord Sesshomaru made you sound a lot colder than you seem," Rin explains, stuttering over her words a little.

"Oh, trust me, I can be pretty cold at times. I can get to be bad as him sometimes!" I laugh, pointing over to Sesshomaru. "But not all the time, just sometimes."

Rin nods and Jaken stands up and walks over to me. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asks, not sounding like he liked me too much. I expected him to be glaring at me the whole time, so I at least expected _this_ much.

"Because . . . I don't know really. I just know that I feel safer with Sesshomaru than with Inuyasha when it comes to Naraku. Actually, I don't know. _Someone_ tried to kill me just to test my powers, got me kidnapped, and killed. But Inuyasha's not quite as strong as Sesshomaru, so I don't know," I answer, almost forgetting anybody else was there.

"What?" Rin asks, staring up at me blankly.

"Never mind, fact is, I really don't know. Except this one thing, KAGURA'S DEAD!" I scream, remembering something.

They all look at as if to say _where the heck did _that_ come from?!_ I narrow my eyes and suddenly, the wind starts to pick up and I get a very, very, scary look on my face. Rin stares up at me, a little afraid, and Kagura suddenly appears on her feather.

"Time to get the guns," I say, setting my backpack down and opening it.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asks coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Naraku's on his way here. He's looking for you and he seems very angry. I thought I'd come warn you, just in case," she answers, not noticing me.

"Well, that's just too bad for him. I guess I could kill him right after I kill you!" I say plainly. I search through my backpack and pull a couple guns out of it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Kagura yells, staring at me. I aim them at her and she starts twitching.

"These you mean? These are my best friends!" I pull the triggers and shoot at Kagura. She quickly jumps out of the way and the shot goes right beside her head. Everyone stares at me, wondering what the heck I'm doing and what the heck the things I pulled out of my bag were.

"Darn, I missed. Kagura, just a little message before I kill you. SESSHY IS MINE!" I scream, shooting straight at her again. She quickly flies up into the sky and I just barely miss her. "Fine, I'll be sure to kill you next time. Next time I'll get the bazooka."

I remember everyone else and look back at them. Anime Sweat Drop "Uh, hi guys! Forgot you were there for a second! Eh-Heh, Eh-Heh, Eh-Heh." Rin looks at me, looking somewhat scared, Jaken is looking at me like I'm psycho, and Sesshomaru's got one eyebrow raised at me.

"You're scary," Rin says, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, don't really mean to be. I just kind of get that way with Kagura. I don't like her, at all," I explain, smiling guiltily.

"What do you mean by 'Sesshy is mine'?" Sesshomaru asks, glaring at me a little bit. I blush and start whistling.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything! Did I say that?" I laugh nervously, waving my hands in front of my face. "I did _not_ say anything!"

"Yes you did, you said exactly that!" Jaken states, glaring up at me as well.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Would you both shut up?" Sesshomaru mumbles, glaring at us both.

"Sorry, Mi'Lord," Jaken whimpers, bowing. I stay silent and cross my arms, pouting.

"You know what, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, night!" I exclaim, sitting down right where I am with my arms still crossed. "Good night!" I lie down, still with my arms crossed, and close my eyes. I could tell everyone was _still _ staring at me, but I just ignored it.

"Rin, you should go to sleep as well," I hear Sesshomaru tell Rin.

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru!" she squeals. She runs over to the opposite side of the fire from me and lies down, going quickly to sleep. Jaken walks over to his own little corner and he, too, lies down to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru stares down at me, thinking, 'Why does she have to be so beautiful while she sleeps? This is going to kill me, maybe if I take her to her lands she'll stay there and I won't have to deal with her any more.' He sits down a little closer to Rin and leans against the tree behind him, then goes to sleep lastly.

The next morning, I wake up and see only Sesshomaru awake and standing a little far away. I sit up and stare at him, wondering what he's thinking about. He notices I'm awake and turns towards me, giving me a look that somewhat frightened me.

"I'll take you to your lands, but on one condition," he explains, sending chills down my spine, "You stay there and not with me any longer." I blink, then remember Naraku.

"But, what about Naraku? I can't fight him off by myself, especially since the last time I was left alone here!" I argue, standing up and shivering at the memory.

"I don't care; what happens to you, now that you have your powers, is no concern of mine." I stare up at him blankly and think, 'Well, I guess that's why he's known as a cold-hearted demon!'

"Fine, if you don't want me around then I'll just go hang out with Inuyasha. I can take care of myself now, I do not need anyone to baby-sit me!"

"Good, the sooner you are gone the better." I narrow my eyes at him and stand up.

"Fine, like I said I do not need anyone to baby-sit me! In fact, I'll leave right now if you hate me _that_ much," I clarify, turning around and starting to walk off.

"Good . . . Inuyasha's that way," he states plainly, pointing behind him. I look back at him and stick my tongue out.

"I knew that, I was just going to go the longer way!" I start walking back towards the camp and walk over to Sesshomaru, glaring at him while I walk. "By the way, you talk in your sleep."

I walk past him and he turns around to stare at me. I walk away and disappear into the deep forest. 'Good, now I'll be able to concentrate better with her gone!' Sesshomaru thinks, sitting back down and waiting for Rin to wake up.

I'm walking along in the forest and sit on a fallen tree. "What a jerk! How could he just push me off like that? I mean, I may be annoying but he knows I only do that to bug him. Why does he have to be so freaking cold hearted? Why does Rin hang out with that Jerk!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Fine, I've always wanted to see how it felt to travel alone in the Feudal Era. I didn't think I would actually be doing it, though. I also didn't know that it would feel this lonely, then again loneliness is expected when traveling _alone!_" I stand back up and have a very depressed expression as I start walking again.

"He didn't even tell me where my lands where. How the heck do they expect me to rule over a land when I do not even know where it is?" I yell, sighing and walking along in solitude and despair.

After walking for about an hour, my feet start to hurt and I find a river nearby. I sit down next to it, looking down at my reflection in wonder and amazement. "Hmm, this is turning out to be a really weird summer. Never expected it to be like this, then again, I _did_ expect my summer to be lonely," I sigh, washing my face with the cold water.

'But I want to be with Sesshomaru! I feel so unsafe traveling alone! I've never traveled in someplace like this alone before and I do not know a thing about surviving in the Feudal Era!' I think, standing back up.

I notice that it's starting to get dark, so I make a small fire and sit down on my feet next to it. "I hope I find Inuyasha soon, this place is even more creepy than my house when I'm home alone!" I shiver and search through my backpack for a blanket or something.

I find my towel and shrug, "I guess that's as good as it is going to get." I wrap it around my arms and lie down next to the fire, trying to fall asleep. But every time I'm almost asleep, I get the feeling of being watched.

Finally, I sit up and look around the dying fire in front of me. 'There's nothing there, I can't smell anything. But I'm still getting that creepy watched feeling. It's probably just my imagination, like usual. I just need to get some sleep and find Inuyasha,' I think, lying back down and slowly falling asleep.

I wake up early in the morning and sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I look down at my towel and clothes and notice that they are completely soaked! "God Dang It!" I scream, standing up and trying to wring the water out of the towel.

"Grrrr, first I'm ditched by Sesshomaru and now this! I really don't think it gets worse!" I scream, throwing my towel in my backpack. (You all think something is going to happen, don't you?) I pack up my camp, put my backpack on, and right as I do (Ha, your right!) it starts raining.

I glare ahead of me pulsing vein, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Now I won't be able to pick up Inuyasha's scent! AAAAGGGHHHH!" I start walking and it starts pouring even harder. "Ugh, life sucks," I complain and keep walking on. After a few minutes, I accidentally trip on something and fall forwards. Growling I look back and see a large root sticking out of the ground.

"I could be sitting in my bed right now writing or something. But no, I had to come here and now I'm walking in pouring rain, alone, and tripping over every root I pass. Grrrr," I complain, standing back up and trying my best to wipe the mud off my kimono.

The rain washed the mud off my face, but now my entire kimono was covered in mud. "Well, I guess I was wrong when I said things couldn't get any worse. It most definitely can! As long as Naraku doesn't show up, I think I can manage though. I'm tough, I can tough out a little rain!"

"Oh really? You may be able to tough out a little rain, but the real question is if you are tough enough to fight _me_!" a male's voice says behind me. I groan and turn around to see Naraku standing behind me.

"You know what? I don't want to deal with you right now! I'm in a VERY pissed off mood and you're the last thing I want to see! Got it? Now get lost or something before I decide to take all my anger out on you!" I scream, putting a fist up.

"Such brave words from such a pathetic thing such as yourself."

"Shut it you BakaYaro!" I scream, and pull out my sword. "I kicked your ass once, I can easily do it again!" I swing my sword and yell, "Dragon-Fire!" The same purple light come and hit's a barrier, but brings the barrier down.

Naraku looks about as pissed as he gets and sends a bunch of roots at me. "That's getting really tiring, you know?" I easily swing my sword again, disintegrating all the roots in a single swing and also hitting Naraku.

Naraku glares at me and sends a large burst of energy straight at me. I yawn and quickly put up a darkness barrier around myself. I transport myself to a nearby shadow and, before Naraku knew it, I was behind him with my sword against his throat.

"Want to try that again?" I sneer at him. He starts to get even more mad and I focus all my energy into my sword. When he tries to shoot even more of those roots at me, I jump up and over him, landing in front of him.

I close my eyes and hold my sword out as it starts glowing red again. Naraku's eyes widen as I swing my sword and instead of a purple light this time, it was a bright red energy burst straight from my sword!

It hits Naraku, running straight through him, and injuring him more than ever before. I open my eyes back up and smirk when I see how injured Naraku was. "Told ya," I explain, starting to walk away.

Naraku glares at me and shoots about 20 roots at me, but right before they hit me, they bounce off a barrier surrounding me. "How did you like that taste of your own medicine, Naraku?" I smirk, still walking away.

"I may not be able to get through your barrier, but somebody you should remember can!" Naraku smirks as Kanna and Kagura walk out in front of me.

Well, leaving you there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to need some major ideas now because all those ideas I had I completely forgot because I didn't right it down. So if you have any ideas at all, bring them on. Till next time, Sayonara! -


	17. Naraku's New Trick

RECAP: "I may not be able to get through your barrier, but somebody you should remember can!" Naraku smirks as Kanna and Kagura walk out in front of me.

Chapter 17

"You really don't think I'm going to fall," I exclaim, putting three of my fingernails up, "for the same thing!" I swing my nails towards Kanna and Kagura and send black spikes at them. Right before it hits them though, both of them are surrounded in light.

"What the?" As my spikes get closer, they gradually fade out until they completely disappear in the light. "How the hell did you do that?" I scream, glaring at them. Suddenly I remember, 'Light! My spikes were Spikes of Darkness and the darkness always disappears in light! Duh, but how did they know that would work?'

"They didn't, I did," a child's voice says beside Kagura.

"What?" Right as soon as I say that, that little brat kid that Kagura had to take care of walks out, smirking. "Hakudoshi, how the hell did you know that?" I scream, trying to keep my temper down and my barrier up at the same time.

"Easy, those were Spikes of Darkness. Everyone knows that darkness can always be overcome by the light!" he explains, walking closer to me.

"Good job, Hakudoshi. Now, Lady Myou-Hana, you will join me. Whether we have to use force or not," Naraku smirks.

"Yeah, then you'd better gather up all the _force_ you've got because you'll need it!" I explain, swinging my sword at him again. Unfortunately, right as I swing, Hakudoshi does something and Naraku starts to glow.

Luckily, my attack hits him; but right as it does, I go flying back like I was the one who got hit! "What the?" I groan, pushing myself back up. I look at Naraku and he doesn't even look injured in the least bit. "Naraku, what did you do?!" I scream, standing back up.

"Ah, so it does work, that is good. Myou-Hana, I will inform you that you are the first person to experience my new power that I have transferred to Hakudoshi here. As you witnessed, every time I get hit, all the pain goes over to you. I don't even get a scratch!"

I twitch and think for a second, 'Hell, I can't beat him if I can't even do it without getting myself into it! Grrrr, wait, what about Darkness?' I put up a large darkness barrier around myself and a few more of those Spikes of Darkness fly out of it.

Naraku just sighs and watches as the spikes quickly fly right back towards my barrier! My barrier goes down right as the spikes hit me. I scream as the spikes go flying into me.

"I obviously didn't make myself clear enough. Every time I get attacked, instead of hitting me it hits you!" Naraku says a little slower with an evil chuckle. I stand back up, wipe some blood off my lip, and glare back at Naraku.

'What if I kill Hakudoshi? He's the one who does it, if I can kill him then I can attack Naraku! I hope it works!' I think and turn towards Hakudoshi. "Dragon-Fire!" I scream, swinging my sword towards Hakudoshi.

He smirks and Kagura quickly yells, "Dance of the Dragon!" She flings her fan towards me and my attack, quickly hitting my attack. Since hers was an attack that controlled dragons, as soon as her attack hit mine, they collided. Suddenly, both attacks head straight for me!

"Aaaagh!" I scream and try to put up a barrier only to find that my barrier won't go up! The attack hits me and sends me flying back into a tree hard. I clench my teeth and stand back up, holding my left arm. "Is that all you can do? Send other peoples attacks back at them? Well, then I guess that proves how strong they really are. If their own attack could kill them that means that attack must have been strong!"

I grab my sword and it starts to turn red again. "I may not be very used to this place, but I don't need a whole lot to defeat you! All I have to be is smarter and I've got the battle won!" I smirk and swing my sword again, sending the red energy at all of them.

Only this time, I put a small barrier around Naraku so that I don't beat myself up again. Although, my attack still hits the people that I wanted it to! Kagura's eyes widen as she goes quickly up on her feather.

Hakudoshi, as well, widens his eyes and is about to escape with Kagura right as the attack hits him. Kanna just absorbs whatever was heading towards her in her mirror, not even budging.

I stand up straight, putting the barrier around Naraku down, and glare towards the severely injured Hakudoshi. "Naraku, it's your turn now!" I yell, turning towards him. "You don't have your little shield this time to protect you!"

I smirk and, swinging my sword as hard as I could, I yell, "Dragon-Fire!" The attack was just about to hit him, when Hakudoshi moves his hand somewhat and I go flying backwards again.

'Damn, he did it again!' I curse in my head, rubbing my head. I sit up again, only this time with a little more trouble. Some how I manage to stand back up and glare at Naraku. "Why won't you die?" I scream, swinging my sword at him again.

It hits him, but this time Hakudoshi doesn't move and it hits Naraku. 'That's nothing; I'm going to need a lot more strength than this if I'm going to defeat Naraku!' I think and swing one last time at him. As soon as I do, I stick my sword in the ground quickly and send the Spikes of Darkness at him as well.

My sword's attack hits him and I decide to do one last thing, pushing myself as far as I can and nailing him with everything I've got. I swirl my hands around a little and, with the darkness surrounding me, make a bow and arrow shape. I grab it and aim straight for Naraku.

"Take this!" I scream shooting the darkness arrow at him right as the Spikes hit him. Naraku's eyes widen as the arrow hits him in the stomach and disappears in the darkness. He looks back at me, eyes wide in fear and a barrier forms around him.

"What? Losing so you run? What a coward Naraku!" I scream up at him as he disappears in a hurricane of poison miasma. "COWARD!" I scream and create another bow and arrow of darkness. I shoot it and hit the cloud right as it was about to disappear.

Unfortunately, instead of Naraku falling from it, a ball of poison insects comes from it. It explodes into a poison miasma and I cover my mouth with my sleeve so I don't breathe it in. 'He won't get away with this! I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!' I think putting my down as the miasma clears.

"Fine, if he wants to be a coward then he can come find me himself! I'm not going to go looking for a coward!" I exclaim and look up at the sky. It was still raining and I was absolutely soaked. "I'm going to get pneumonia or something if this keeps up. Sigh He wouldn't care what just happened to me anyway. I'm not going to go running back to him after what he said!" I growl, curling my fists and starting to walk again.

Although, as much as I tried, I couldn't stop rerunning mine and Sesshomaru's fight in my mind. Flashback "I don't care; what happens to you, now that you have your powers, is no concern of mine!" End flashback

After a while, even though no one could tell, a few tears were running down my face. 'Come on, girl, you don't cry! Crying is for weaklings, remember? You never cry, especially not for love!' I tell myself. "What am I thinking?! Why did the word _love_ come into my mind?" I scream, literally hitting myself in the head for that.

"Love is for weaklings, as is crying! There's no point to either of them, both cause problems and both will _always_ cause problems!" I keep walking until about 5 minutes later.

"I have to stop, I'm soaking wet, tired, hungry, and still alone!"

"I can tell you're soaking wet, but maybe not so alone!" a familiar guy's voice says from behind me. I perk up a little and turn around to see Inuyasha and his gang all with umbrellas and perfectly dry.

"Wow, what happened? And why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. I think back to our fight and get angry again, crossing my arms.

"Did something happen?" Kagome asks, handing me an umbrella.

"Thank you, Kagome. Yes something happened, Sesshomaru . . . He doesn't . . . care anymore!" I cry, quickly hugging the first person I could reach; which just happened to be Inuyasha. He blushes at first, but then hugs me a little back. "He told me he didn't care what happened to me now that I have my powers! He said that he would take me to my lands only if I stayed there and not with him anymore!

"So we got into a huge fight and I just took off on my own to go find you guys. Then it started raining and Naraku showed up with Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi! I had to fight all four of them off on my own and, and, oh he doesn't care about me!" I cry, talking faster than anyone could understand. But they caught a few things, like Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha freezes and holds me out at arms length, looking at me. "Wait, did you say you ran into Naraku?" he asks, looking worried.

I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes, "With Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi too. I couldn't fight them off as well as I could have, but Hakudoshi put some type of spell on Naraku so that every time I hit him I'd attack myself instead."

"Is it still on him?" Sango asks. I shake my head.

"I don't think so, because I attacked Hakudoshi and the last time I attacked Naraku it hit him. But Hakudoshi will revive and he'll do the same thing. Naraku said that I was the first person they tried that on and that he was relieved it worked. I tried to fight them off, but it wasn't working as well I wanted it too."

I hug onto Inuyasha again and just stand there for a while, hugging him and crying into his shoulder. "Well, why don't we get you back to Keade's? We'll get you bandaged up and maybe we can find Sesshomaru for you," Inuyasha says softly, handing my umbrella to me.

I nod, take the umbrella, and we all start walking again. After a while of no one saying anything, I finally speak up and break the silence, "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"When we get to Keade's, do you think we could get me some new clothes?"

"Yeah, you are going to need something dry," she answers nodding. I smile a little and we walk the rest of the way to Keade's village. We walk into her hut and see her tending to the fire.

"Kagome, back so soon? Oh, child, ye are soaking wet!" she exclaims, quickly noticing me and standing up, walking over to me.

"Yeah, kind of got stuck in the rain," I laugh. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to a closet type thing full of priestess outfits. 'Cool,' I think as she hands me an outfit to put on.

"Boys, turn around," Keade orders, walking over to them and motioning me to change over in a corner. I nod and walk over to the corner while Keade turns Inuyasha and especially Miroku around.

"Miroku, if you look you're as good as dead!" I scream, untying my kimono and pulling the wet material off. I quickly put on the new kimono top and bottoms and walk back over to them.

"Ok, how do I look?" I ask and the boys turn back around. Inuyasha makes a little 'humph' sound and Miroku smiles peculiarly at me. "What?" I ask, noticing Inuyasha. He just looks away and I glare at him. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the one getting dirty looks? If you even _think_ about saying I look like Kikyou I'll kick your ass to the freaking moon and back!" I scream, remembering when Kagome was wearing one of these.

"No! You look nothing like Kikyou! It's just . . . Nothing," he yells, looking off to the side again. I narrow my eyes at him and think, 'What the hell is _his_ problem?'

"Oh well," I shrug and look outside the window, "It's still raining, grrrr. If it doesn't clear up soon I'm killing everyone." Anime Sweat Drop

"Everyone?" Kagome asks shakily. I look back at them and see Kagome twitching a little, Sango and Miroku with eye brows raised at me, and Shippo and Inuyasha looking at me like I'm some strange demon.

"I didn't mean that literally, I just watch a little too much Foamy! " I explain, giving a little guilty smile. I sneeze and everyone looks at me.

"You caught a cold, come on you should go to sleep," Kagome says, walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"But, I don't want to sleep. I'm too ticked to sleep, besides what if Naraku comes? I don't have a cold, anyway!" I protest as Kagome takes me over to a bed on the floor near the fire.

"Too bad, he won't come and you do too have a cold," Kagome argues. She sits me down on the bed and pushes me down so that I'm lying down. "Go to sleep, Inuyasha and Miroku will be watching in case Naraku comes so you don't have to worry about it."

I growl a little and lie down with my back to the fire and cuddle up with the blankets a little more. I just lie there with my eyes closed and pretend to be asleep, but I was actually listening in on the conversation going on.

"So what do you think happened between Myou-Hana and Sesshomaru?" Sango asks.

"I don't know, but if it made her cry it must have been something big," Miroku answers, looking out towards the rain. 'Humph, I'll say it was big!' I think, listening even more.

"She probably ticked him off again, he got pissed, and sent her traveling! There's really no big mystery about it!" Inuyasha complains, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

"Yeah, but she was crying. It takes a lot to make someone like her cry, I don't think this is just from annoyance. No, I think this is something more," Kagome explains, looking back at me with a small smile. 'This is definitely more than just annoyance, I know what it is, too!' Kagome thinks, laughing a little to herself.

"You don't think Sesshomaru likes her, do you?" Sango asks, looking with a smirk at Kagome. Kagome nods, but of course I can't see it. 'If he likes me, I'd hate to see what he'd do if he hated me!' I think sarcastically.

"WHAT?! Are you guys nuts or something? He sent her packing, I really don't think he likes her!" Inuyasha yells, looking over at Kagome.

"Hush, Inuyasha, you'll wake her up," Miroku scolds him. I decide I've heard enough and shake my head a little so that they can't see. Then I relax and finally fall asleep after only a couple minutes.

Ok, leaving you there. Rate, message, all that good stuff. Till next time, Sayonara!


	18. Kouga

RECAP: "Hush, Inuyasha, you'll wake her up," Miroku scolds him. I decide I've heard enough and shake my head a little so that they can't see. Then I relax and finally fall asleep after only a couple minutes.

Chapter 18

When I wake up, it's sunny out and I sit up to see no one in the room with me. "Hmm, I wonder where everyone is," I yawn, stretching out and looking around. I stand up, still not seeing anyone, and walk outside.

As soon as I walk outside, I see Inuyasha sitting in a tree and Kagome yelling at him from the ground. Suddenly, I hear a large 'slap' and know that Miroku and Sango are somewhere near.

I laugh and walk over to the tree Kagome was at the base of and tap her shoulder. "Morning Kagome," I say, scaring her a little. She jumps a little and turns around to look at me.

"Oh, good morning! You scared me," Kagome laughs.

"How come Inuyasha's in the tree? Is he sulking again?"

"Yes, he's totally sulking."

We both sigh and Kagome says, "Inuyasha, sit boy." I start cracking up and Inuyasha falls from the tree branch to the ground, face first.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yells, pulling himself up and glaring at Kagome.

"I told you, you're not going to kill Kouga! Neither of you are killing neither. So just get over it and forget it!" Kagome yells at him, turning around to face him and get up in his face.

"I'm going to kill that mangy wolf if it's the last thing I do!" Inuyasha yells back, getting in Kagome's face. I laugh to myself and turn around, walking towards where I had seen Sango and Miroku at, still hearing Kagome and Inuyasha fight in the background.

"You're not going to kill him!" Kagome screams as I walk up to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, causing them to turn their heads towards me.

"Oh, good morning Myou-Hana. Miroku, here, is just up to his normal lecherous tricks again!" Sango explains, glaring back at the perverted monk in front of her that had a large, red, handprint on his cheek.

He smiles guiltily and I laugh a little. "Miroku, you don't get it, do you? One of these days she's going to bite your head off if you don't stop doing that!" I scold him, turning my attention towards him.

"I can't help it, it's the hand!" Miroku complains, holding his hand up. Both Sango and I give him a death glare and he backs up a little, still smiling guiltily.

"I'm going to show you hand if you don't knock that off!" Sango yells, pulling out her Hiraikotsu. Miroku gulps and turns around to start running. He starts running and Sango quickly chases after him, yelling at him.

"But Sango!"

"You lecherous monk!"

I laugh and walk over to the bridge to watch. I sit down at the edge of the bridge and turn around to watch Inuyasha and Kagome fight and Sango swing her Hiraikotsu around at Miroku.

I start cracking up and almost fall back, but I catch myself in the process. Suddenly, I hear Kagome scream, "SIT BOY!" and Sango bashes Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

Both boys fall face first at the same time and I fall backwards from laughing so hard. Unfortunately, I was sitting so close to the edge of the hill that when I fell backwards, I _literally_ fell backwards!

"Aaaagh!" I squeal, tumbling into the river backwards. Everyone stops and stares over towards the river edge. They all walk over and see me sitting in the river, soaking wet, and a fish on my head.

All four of them start laughing at me and I get an annoyed look. -.- "Oh shut up and help me out," I complain, standing up and about to start crawling up the side of the hill when Kirara jumps towards my head. "Aaaagh!" She grabs the fish on my head in her mouth and jumps over me, which makes me fall back into the river again.

"That's evil," I whine, and stand back up, walking over to the hill side again. Everyone is cracking up even harder now and I climb up the hill on my own, no help from my so-called friends whatsoever.

I start shaking the water off and everyone stops laughing and puts their hands up to try to stop the water from hitting them. By the way I was shaking off that water, I looked like a dog . . . or Inuyasha. I shake my tail dry and then look up at everyone to see that they're soaking wet now.

"Ha ha, that's what you get for laughing at me," I say plainly, standing back up straight and smirking.

"You looked like a dog just now," Inuyasha states, trying to dry himself off.

"Oh shut up, have you ever seen yourself when you do that? It looks so cute!" I exclaim, playing with his ears.

He glares at me and pushes me off while I try to play with his ears. We keep playing around for a while, I try to pet his ears and he tries to push me off until Kagome makes a coughing noise.

We stop and look at Kagome, who looks a little jealous at this point. I smile and say, "Don't worry, Kagome, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend!" I laugh and she glares at me.

Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffs the air and says, "There's a stench getting closer to us." I sniff the air as well and smirk.

"Kagome, your other boyfriend is coming," I laugh. Just as I finish, a whirlwind comes up the dirt road and stops right at Kagome, revealing Kouga.

"Kagome, you look absolutely beautiful today," Kouga compliments, taking her hand in his. She blushes and Inuyasha quickly cuts in and stands between them.

"Get your filthy hands off Kagome, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yells, trying to attack Kouga with his claws. Kouga easily dodges and jumps a little further away.

"Just try it you mutt!" Kouga yells, coming down towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps out of the way and they start fighting like usual. While they fight, Ginta and Hakkaku come up to Kagome and me.

"Hey there Kagome!" Ginta says, smiling.

"Hey boys," Kagome greets them, smiling back.

"Say Kagome, you wouldn't happen to know where Sesshomaru is, would you?" Hakkaku asks, whispering to make sure Kouga couldn't here. As soon as I hear 'Sesshomaru' I look at them with my eyes narrowed.

"Hopefully dead," I say in a very cold tone. They look at me and start shaking as soon as they see the expression on my face.

"She looks more dangerous than Sesshomaru does!" Ginta explains, hiding behind Hakkaku a little.

Kagome looks at me and sighs, "You know you don't mean that."

"I know . . . But I still hate him after yesterday!" I explain, lightening up a little, but then going cold again on the last part.

"Don't worry you guys, she may be more dangerous than Sesshomaru, but I don't think you're the ones in danger here. Anyway, why do you ask about Sesshomaru?" Kagome says, looking back at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Oh yeah, Kouga still wants to prove that he can beat Sesshomaru. We remember what you told us about him and tried to stop him, but that just made him want to fight Sesshomaru even more!" Hakkaku explains.

Both Kagome and I think about it for a second and I speak up in my normal tone, "Well, I'm not sure where he's at. But I don't think Kouga would want to fight Sesshomaru right now . . . Actually," and there's a small silence then I continue, "that might prove to be interesting."

Anime sweat drop "What? Myou-Hana, you're nuts. You know Sesshomaru would kill Kouga easily and without a second thought!" Kagome scolds me.

"Well, Kouga _does_ have those Jewel Shards in his legs. He could dodge Sesshomaru's attacks at least. Probably wouldn't be able to fight back much, but it should still prove to be interesting," I shrug and look over towards Kouga.

'Oh no, what is she going to do?' Kagome thinks as I call over to Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Got an idea for you!" I yell over to him. Both him and Inuyasha stop and he looks at me.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he calls back.

"Get over here and I'll tell you!"

He walks over and Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku all look at me a little afraid of what I was going to say. "I heard you still want to go fight Sesshomaru, huh? Well, I think that should prove to be an interesting battle," I smirk.

Apparently, that got his attention because he looked at me with a look that pretty much told me that I might have something there. "Although, I must warn you, you probably would barely be able to do anything but dodge his attacks. Since you have those Jewel Shards in your legs, dodging them should be a snap!"

"Hmm, I like how you think. But how do you know all this?" Kouga asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I'm an expert when it comes to stuff like this." I smirk and Inuyasha looks over at me with interest. "So, since I'm the one with the info., you should let me come with you guys."

Inuyasha walks over and asks, "What are you planning?"

I shrug, "I'm not planning anything. I simply have information that Kouga might need, that's all. Therefore, going along with him, I should be able to help him out!" I smirk and everyone stares at me, knowing I've got something up my sleeve.

'That and I want to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when he sees I'm on Kouga's side!' I think and ask Kouga what he thinks. "I think you're nuts," I glare at him and he continues, "But just crazy enough to be a pretty smart girl. Let's see if you really are any help, you can come with me."

I smile and Ginta and Hakkaku stare at me, a little afraid of what's going to happen. They turn around and Ginta whispers to Hakkaku, "What if something happens to Kouga? Remember what Kagome said? Sesshomaru wouldn't hold back on killing his opponent."

Hakkaku thinks about it for a second, then whispers back, "Yeah, but last time they didn't fight, and something tells me this girl knows Sesshomaru better than we know of. I think we might be able to trust her." Ginta nods and they turn back to me.

"Ok, shall we go then? I think I can smell Sesshomaru's scent near," I explain, turning to Kouga. He nods and I wave to Kagome and Inuyasha, "See you, guys, I'm out for revenge!"

With that, Kouga takes off and his pack start to follow. I turn around and run after them all, quickly catching up to Ginta and Hakkaku. Then we all take off together. Once we're out of sight, Kagome turns to Inuyasha and asks, "What do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we should follow them. If one of them _does_ get killed, that only benefits me more!" Inuyasha answers, motioning Kagome to hop up on his back.

"I think we should follow them, too. What if Sesshomaru tries to go after Myou-Hana?" Kagome explain, hopping on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hop up on Kirara.

They head out and go in the direction Kouga and I went, being sure to stay far enough behind so that one of us doesn't figure out they're follow, but close enough so they don't lose us.

"So, Ginta, Hakkaku, how long has it been since Kouga and Sesshomaru ran into each other the first time?" I ask, turning towards them while I run in between them.

They think for a second and Hakkaku answers, "Its been almost an entire year. But what did you mean when you said you were going to get revenge?"

"Yeah, do you have something against Sesshomaru?" Ginta asks. I narrow my eyes and look forward, scaring them a little.

"He hates me, he ticked me off so I left and ran into Naraku. That jerk face didn't even come to my rescue, luckily, I could fight Naraku off by myself. But the point is that he wanted me to leave and not travel with him anymore! What a jerk!" I explain, getting even more mad with every word I say.

Suddenly, Kouga appears next to me, which makes me jump a little, and asks, "Did you say you fought Naraku? By yourself?" I nod and he smiles, "Well, maybe your not too bad after all! Why don't you stick with me for a while, I could use someone like you to help me kill Naraku!"

I think about it for a second, "I don't know. But I do know that if I do find Naraku again, I'm sure you'll end up showing up anyway. So if we're both there to kill Naraku, its like we're working together, right?"

"True, well, lets go. I can smell Sesshomaru even closer now." Then he starts running as fast as he usually does and shoots ahead of us.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" I call, quickly chasing after Kouga and leaving everyone else behind like Kouga usually does.

"Wow, she's as fast as Kouga is! And she doesn't even have Jewel Shards," Ginta exclaims, running after Kouga and me. I catch up to Kouga and tell him to watch it if Sesshomaru uses Tokijin. I told him about the sword and warned him about anything else Sesshomaru might do.

"How do you know all this, have you traveled with Sesshomaru before or something?"

"Yes, that and I know everything," I smirk as we run into a huge meadow. I look to the end of the meadow and see Sesshomaru standing there with Rin and Jaken right behind him. "Speak of the devil, I knew he was close. I didn't know he was that close though."

"Good, its fight time. How do I get him to fight? Last time we met he didn't fight me," Kouga asks, stopping and looking at me. I think for a second, not really sure of the answer to that. 'He said that if Kouga ever tried to attack Rin again, he'd kill him. But I don't want to put Rin in danger. How am I going to get them into a fight without getting Rin involved?'

We start walking towards Sesshomaru, me still thinking and Kouga ready to fight on command. "Hey Sesshomaru, like my _new_ companions?!" I yell when we get close enough. He looks up at me, noticing that I'm with Kouga and narrows his eyes.

'Not her again, I thought I got rid of her! At least she's with that wolf now, as long as she's not with me then I don't care,' Sesshomaru thinks, glaring at both Kouga and me.

Suddenly, before anything could happen, Kouga jumps up and tries to attack Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru quickly pulls out Tokijin and aims it at Kouga. Kouga, remember what I told him about the sword, quickly jumps out of the way of the attack.

Sesshomaru looks back at Rin and says, "Rin, leave us." Jaken nods and he and Rin start backing away, back into the forest. Once they're gone, Sesshomaru glares back at Kouga and Kouga at him. Both were ready to fight and both would attack on command at this point.

Mwahahahaha! What's going to happen? Only I know! Actually, right now I have no idea what's going to happen so I'm leaving you here. Until next time, Sayonara!


	19. It's your fault this happened!

RECAP: Sesshomaru looks back at Rin and says, "Rin, leave us." Jaken nods and him and Rin start backing away, back into the forest. Once they're gone, Sesshomaru glares back at Kouga and Kouga at him. Both were ready to fight and both would attack on command at this point.

CHAPTER 19

'Hmm, I wonder how this is going to end up?' I think as the two glare at each other from a distance. Ginta and Hakkaku walk up to me and Hakkaku asks, "What's going to happen? Are you going to help Kouga, or Sesshomaru?"

I shrug and answer, "Right now, I just want to watch Sesshomaru get his butt kicked. Either that, or him about to kill Kouga and I step in!" They look at me in shock, both thinking the same thing, 'this girl is crazy!'

I turn back towards the two to see that they were already fighting. I smirk, watching as Sesshomaru sends an attack at Kouga and Kouga easily dodges it, only because of the Jewel Shards. I could tell they were both having a little bit of trouble and, for some reason, it completely amused me.

The two keep fighting for a little while longer until Sesshomaru finally hits Kouga with the Dragon-Strike. The whole wolf pack's eyes widen in fear as Sesshomaru walks up to the injured Kouga lying on the ground.

"Myou-Hana, you have to do something!" Ginta says, shaking my shoulders. I turn to him and bite my lip, thinking, 'I didn't have anything planned after this! Oh well, I got Kouga into this so I guess I'll just go with whatever comes to mind!' I quickly run over to Kouga and stand in front of him, attempting to protect him.

Ginta and Hakkaku turn to each other, looking a little worried, and then turn back towards me as I stand in front of Kouga, protecting him from Sesshomaru. "Err, you're not killing Kouga, not while I'm around anyway!" I yell the first thing that popped up into my mind.

Sesshomaru looks at me, a bit shocked, but keeps his look expressionless. "If you want to get to him, then you have to go through me first!" I put my hands on my hips and think, 'Ok, you've got it so far. Just don't lose it and you should be fine, wait, I think I have an idea!'

I smile and am about to start singing, when we all suddenly hear a voice from the forest say, "Well, I'll take that challenge!" Before anyone could turn towards where the voice was coming from, a root shoots out towards me!

Of course, I wasn't ready at all and the root was about to hit me. If it hadn't of been for Kouga tripping me, it would've hit me straight in the chest! I fall to the ground, freaking out a little, and everyone turns towards where the voice came from.

Naraku walks out, in his baboon pelt of course, and chuckles a little. "Naraku! I knew it was you!" Kouga yells, standing back up and glaring at the demon in front of us all.

"What ever gave you that idea?" I ask sarcastically, causing him to narrow his eyes at me. I stand back up with him and glare at Naraku. Both Sesshomaru and Kouga were about to attack when I sense another presence behind us.

'Wait, this isn't-,' I think when suddenly a root from behind us runs through my chest, not quite at my heart, interrupting my thoughts as my eyes widen. Whatever was in front of us quickly disappears and turns into a demon puppet while I gasp for air, falling to my knees.

Sesshomaru and Kouga look back at me and realize what just happened, cursing Naraku. Kouga kneels down next to me right as Inuyasha runs up to us out of no where, Kagome on his back as usual.

Sesshomaru looks up at him while Kagome quickly jumps off Inuyasha's back and runs over to me, screaming, "MYOU-HANA!" I grasp my chest, right where the root had gone through, coughing up blood.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha yells as Kirara flies down with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Naraku's scent is all over here."

"Damn you, Naraku! He used a demon puppet to distract us so that he could attack her from behind!" Kouga yells, looking up at Kagome.

"Myou-Hana? Myou-Hana, please don't die!" Kagome cries, putting one hand on my shoulder lightly.

"I-I'm . . . fine, it's . . . just a . . . scratch. I'll . . . Be . . . Fine," I choke out, squeezing my eyes together and clenching my teeth.

Inuyasha walks over and sits down next to Kagome. He reaches out a hand and takes my shoulder, turning me over and resting my head on his lap. 'I'll kill Naraku for this,' he thinks, looking down at me. "Kagome . . . Could you . . . Just . . . Bandage me . . . Up? I'll . . . Be Fine."

Kagome, eyes drowning in water, nods slowly and quickly pulls her backpack off and searches in it. Miroku and Sango sit on the other side of me with Shippo and watch as Kagome pulls out bandages, creams, and tape from her backpack.

"Inuyasha, lift her up so I can get the bandages on. But be careful," Kagome says, unraveling the long bandages. Inuyasha nods and carefully lifts me up, causing me to flinch a little, while Kagome carefully wraps the bandages around my chest.

I close my eyes, trying to rest, but more pain shoots through me every time Kagome wraps that bandage around. After a couple minutes, I feel Kagome tying up the bandage, a little too tight which makes me flinch again. "Sorry," she says quietly.

"I . . . told you, I'm . . . fine," I stutter, opening my eyes again to see that she was done. "Heh, all this . . . Just because . . . Of . . . Revenge," I smirk, looking towards Sesshomaru, who was now walking away. I notice this and narrow my eyes at him.

I turn over and, wincing from the pain but trying not to make a big deal of it, I push myself up into a sitting position and glare at Sesshomaru. "You know, it's . . . your damn fault this . . . happened! The least you could've done . . . was even _pretend _you . . . cared!" I yell at him, but then grasp my chest again.

"Myou-Hana, you shouldn't move!" Kagome explains reaching for me, but I stand up and push her arm off.

"This is twice now . . . that I've gotten attacked by Naraku . . . because of you! I don't know . . . why I even like you, you . . . don't even care!" I scream at Sesshomaru, causing him to stop, but not look back.

Kagome leans over to Inuyasha and whispers, "I thought she hated him?" Inuyasha shrugs and watches as I struggle to keep myself up on my own. Sesshomaru, keeping his face expressionless, thinks to himself, 'If only you knew.'

I glare, noticing that he still hasn't even turned around, and turn around myself. I start walking away in the opposite direction Sesshomaru is in, leaving everyone behind. Kagome quickly runs up to me and grabs my arm, "You can't move! You shouldn't even be standing up let alone walking!"

I throw her hand off and yell at her, "I'm just fine, thanks! Now leave me alone!" With that, I turn back around and start walking away.

Kagome turns to Inuyasha and says in a worried tone, "We need to follow her! Something could happen, Naraku could come back! She wouldn't be able to fight him on her own in that condition!"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "I don't think we should, she seems pissed. But let's follow anyway, I don't want anything else to happen to her!" Kagome nods and quickly jumps on his back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jump back up on Kirara and quickly follow Inuyasha and Kagome.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly run up to Kouga and ask, "What should we do? Should we follow them as well?"

Kouga shakes his head and answers, "No, we're going after Naraku. I think she's got enough people following her because something tells me that Kagome and them aren't the only ones watching after her."

They think about it for a second, wondering what he means, when the answer clicks in their minds. "Oh, so-," Ginta starts and Kouga nods, interrupting him. "Well, that might explain a few things then."

I keep walking through the forest, wincing with every step, but I tough it out and try not to notice it. "The second time! The second time! This is the second time I've had a run-in with Naraku because of him! And what does he do? He just turns around and starts walking off while I'm on the ground spitting up blood!" I scream to myself.

"Two times, huh? Well, do you want to make that three?" a voice says behind me. 'Damn it, I'm in no condition to fight him! What am I thinking? I can fight, I'm just fine!' I think, pulling out my sword and swirling around.

"Naraku, I'm going to kill you once and for all! And I'm going to do it this time, too!" I yell at him, swinging my sword and yelling, "Dragon-Fire!" Unfortunately, the force of my sword really takes it hard on my wound and I grab my chest, almost dropping my sword, and fall to my knees.

My attack hits Naraku, but it doesn't do that much damage. He smirks down at me, "You were saying?" I glare up at him and, using my sword to push myself up, I stand back up and get ready to attack him again.

My sword starts glowing red again and I swing my sword, sending the red energy at him this time. I still didn't know what this attack was, but it was stronger than my Dragon-Fire. Only, unknown to my knowledge, Hakudoshi was right behind Naraku. He was doing the same thing as last time. Naraku starts glowing again and, knowing what's going on, my eyes widen as my attack hits Naraku, but _I_ go flying backwards.

This time, I lose my sword and I land about seven feet away from it. Since that was my strongest attack, I lie on the ground for a couple of minutes, unable to move at all. Naraku smirks again, walking over to me, and pulling out a sword, "With the kind of wounds you have right now, I think I won't even waste my strength and kill you with my sword."

My eyes flinch and I open them, seeing Naraku standing right above me with a sword. 'Damn, I can barely even move! What am I going to do now?!' I think, pushing myself up a little and looking behind him to see that my sword was too far away to reach it

"Kill me? I . . . may be . . . In a . . . bad . . . Position, but . . . I'll never . . . Lose to . . . You!" I choke out, glaring up at him. He narrows his eyes at me, holding his sword up to my neck, and pushes down a little. Luckily, not hard enough to even make a scratch, but it did hurt a little.

'Think, think, think, what's another one of my-I've got it!' I think and smirk up at Naraku. "What are you smiling about? You, of all people, are in no position to smile!" Naraku yells at me.

"This," I say, and close my eyes, concentrating on the darkness around the forest. Behind Naraku a wall of darkness slowly creeps up, making anything behind him pitch black. I open my eyes and make a waving motion with my arms like I was motioning someone or something over.

Naraku glares down at me, wondering what the hell I was doing when suddenly, a large amount of Darkness Spikes runs straight through him! I smile, seeing the baboon pelt being ripped off. But what I didn't see scared me a little . . . There was no demon puppet this time!

The baboon pelt ripped off and revealed Naraku! There was no demon puppet anywhere, it was the real Naraku! My eyes widen as he throws the shredded pelt aside and glares even more down at me.

I smirk up at him and ask, "So, you decided to actually show your face instead a stupid puppet? Brave, but foolish." With that, I quickly push myself up, ignoring the great amount of pain it caused me, and ran my nails through his stomach.

Naraku looks wide-eyed at me, holding his stomach, and backs up a little. I shakily stand back up, but unfortunately, Naraku notices how much pain I'm still in and decides to take advantage of that.

"You're still in a great amount of pain. You may have gotten me by surprised, but that was the only chance you'll get!" he explains, transforming into his demon form and shoots about ten of those roots at me!

'Shit! I need to get my sword!' I think and quickly, with troubles, dodge a couple roots. 'Ok, I think I might be able to get it if I can run over there while dodging these roots.' I get a determined look and run over towards my sword, jumping over, ducking under, and slicing roots with my claws on the way.

Naraku, seeing what I was doing, quickly sends a root to grab my sword. I see this and widen my eyes. I stop and, with my attention on my sword, a root grabs me and wraps around my arms and waist. I glare at Naraku, reversing my attention back to him.

'I have to stop letting my attention slip from him! It always gets me in these positions,' I think as the root pulls me closer to Naraku. But then I get another idea and use Darkness to make a spear shape and send it straight through the root holding me. It works and it gets cut in half as I grab the spear, but I have almost no strength left and hit the ground hard.

I flinch and, from using all that energy to do all those things with Darkness, I have barely any energy at all. Naraku glares down at me and transforms into human form and walks over to me.

'I-I can't fight . . . Anymore. But I'm not going to let him win! I can put up a barrier, but that'll take the rest of my energy. I'll have to, it's the only thing I can do to make sure he doesn't win!' I think and close my eyes. A barrier appears around me and Naraku backs up a little.

'She has no more energy. That barrier took the last of her energy to create. It is not a very strong barrier either, so it should go down easily. Then I can kill her easily!' Naraku thinks, transforming for the last time and using a few roots to go through the barrier.

They easily break my barrier and I have no energy left at all. Now I'm lying on the ground, unable to move, unable to fight, unable to do anything, but I'm not unconscious quite yet. Naraku, noticing this as usual, smirks and tells me, "You are a worthy opponent, I'll admit that. But still not strong enough to defeat me!"

I flinch, knowing he was going to kill me now, knowing that I let him win, and ask before he kills me, "Before you kill me . . . Why did you . . . Go after me in . . . the first . . . Place? Why . . . Is it so important . . . To kill me?"

Naraku narrows his eyes and answers, "Because if your powers had gone to their full strength, you could've easily killed me. Luckily, they're not to full strength yet so I decided to get rid of the problem before it started!"

With that said, he sends a root at me and I just close my eyes and wait for the hit. But, after waiting a couple seconds, it never comes. I waited a little longer, waiting for that root to pierce through me, killing me, but it never comes!

'What? Isn't he going to kill me?' I think and open my eyes to see someone standing in front of me, facing Naraku! (Who's it going to be? Who's it going to be?) I wonder, confused more than anything, 'Why? He's saving me?'

I warily turn my head up to see long white hair and armor. "S-Sessh-Sesshomaru?" I ask, trying to push myself up but I still have no energy. He looks back at me, Tokijin in hand, and a very mad Naraku in front of him. He still had an expressionless look, but beyond that, I could see a very small hint of worry in his eyes.

He turns back towards Naraku and Naraku yells, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? This is none of your business!" I smile a little, thinking, 'He does care! Either that or he's just killing Naraku because he finally found him and not a demon puppet.'

"Naraku, you're dead! Dragon-Strike!" Sesshomaru yells, swinging his sword at Naraku and sending the Dragon-Strike at him. It hits Naraku directly, causing Naraku to go wide-eyed as the force of the attack alone hits him.

'How could he interfere? This has _nothing_ to do with him! Unless,' Naraku thinks and narrows his eyes a little with a little smirk, 'I might be able to still reach her!' Naraku, extremely injured but not quite dead yet, sends more than the usual amount of roots out at both Sesshomaru and me.

Sesshomaru starts fighting off the roots and, since I'd gained a very small amount of strength, I had pushed myself up by now and quickly grab an arrow and shoot it at the roots. Unfortunately, a couple of those roots I miss and one of them hits my arm!

I try to ignore it, and grab another arrow. Only this time, I aim it for Naraku instead of the roots. Unfortunately, while I was doing that, one of the roots break my bow and arrow in half! 'Shit, that's not good!' I think and try to think of something to do.

I still didn't have my sword, Naraku still had that, and I didn't really have enough energy to do anything with Darkness yet.

Ok, leaving you there. Ooooh, what's going to happen? Only I know! And this time, I DO know what's going to happen! I think chapter 20 is going to be the last chapter. So, with that, Sayonara! Till next time!


	20. Naraku's dead!

RECAP: I still didn't have my sword, Naraku still had that, and I didn't really have another energy to do anything with Darkness yet.

CHAPTER 20

While I'm trying to figure out how what to do, Naraku sends a bunch more roots at me! I notice it, but I still couldn't do anything. I scream and Sesshomaru looks over at me quickly, getting a little distracted from the roots headed towards him.

One of the roots hits his arm, but he acts like it didn't even happen as usual. He quickly jumps over in front of me and cuts the roots headed towards me, which makes me notice the small trickle of blood on his arm.

I gasp and ask, "I'm sorry, I distracted you didn't I?" He looks back at me, but only long enough to see that my head was hanging down. Then his attention goes back to Naraku, who smirks.

"It seems you _do_ love this girl, Sesshomaru," Naraku smirks at a glaring Sesshomaru. "Well, that was certainly unexpected. The great Lord of the Western Lands falling in love with a pathetic female demon."

Once I hear that, my head perks up and I look at Sesshomaru, thinking, 'he loves me? But, I thought-,' then I remember the fight we had when I left to go find Inuyasha.

Flashback

"I'll take you to your lands, but on one condition," he explains, sending chills down my spine, "You stay there and not with me any longer." I blink, then remember Naraku.

"But, what about Naraku? I can't fight him off by myself, especially since the last time I was left alone here!" I argue, standing up and shivering at the memory.

"I don't care; what happens to you, now that you have your powers, is no concern of mine." I stare up at him blankly and think, 'Well, I guess that's why he's known as a cold-hearted demon!'

"Fine, if you don't want me around then I'll just go hang out with Inuyasha. I can take care of myself now, I do not need anyone to baby-sit me!"

"Good, the sooner you are gone the better."

End flashback

'Why would he want me gone so badly if he loved me?' I think and watch as Sesshomaru glares at Naraku. "Die," is all Sesshomaru says and swings his sword at Naraku, hitting him even harder this time.

Only this time, instead of a blue energy like last time, it was a red energy that I'd never seen before! Apparently, Sesshomaru was a little surprised by this as well because his eyes widened a little bit.

We both watch in amazement as the red energy hit's an even more pissed Naraku. He starts to disintegrate, glaring at Sesshomaru and me, and then disappears all together. The Jewel Shards he had falls to the ground and turn from the black they were, back to the light purple color it was. The Jewel was purified. Naraku was, indeed, dead at last.

I blink a couple times and then look up at Sesshomaru. "Is he dead? Like, for good?" I ask.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answers, turning around and looking down at me. He kneels down at my level and my eyes go wide, wondering what he was doing. "You are lucky you aren't."

I blush a little and right then, Inuyasha runs through the forest, coming upon the scene. No idea what had happened, the only thing they could see was cut up roots every where, a very large piece of the Jewel in the middle of it all, me on the ground looking really beat up with my bow and arrows broken next to me, and Sesshomaru leaning down at my level with a little blood trickling down his arm.

"What . . . The . . . Hell happened here?" Inuyasha asks, looking around at the scene with amazement. Sesshomaru and I look back at him and he looks over at me, letting Kagome down.

"Myou-Hana! Are you alright?" Kagome yells, running over to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Sesshomaru," I smile, still unable to stand but keeping myself propped up with one arm. Kagome looks at me, shocked, then at Sesshomaru, then back to me again.

"You mean-?" Kagome starts, then I nod and she smiles. Inuyasha walks over, holding the large shard in his hand and Kagome stands up and walks up to him, taking the piece. "Is Naraku dead?"

"That's sure what it looks like," Inuyasha answers, still amazed about everything. 'He loves me, after all he said, he loves me. I guess he was just trying to cover it up, but the important thing now is, he loves me!' I think, laughing a little which makes everyone look at me.

"What's so funny?" Kagome wonders, blinking. 'With the position she's in, I would think the last thing she'd do is laugh!' Kagome thinks.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking something. That's all," I explain. "Now, uh, someone want to take care of me?"

Kagome nods and walks over to me again, sitting next to me while Sesshomaru stands back up. Kagome takes her backpack off again, pulling out the bandages again. She notices that I have more wounds than last time and yells at me, "Myou-Hana, did you try to fight Naraku off by yourself?!"

"Well, duh! What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let him kill me?! Which he almost did," I yell back, narrowing my eyes at her.

She puts her hands on her hips and exclaims, "You were in no position to fight in the first place! Why do insist on making it worse?"

"I could fight! I managed, didn't I? I'm not dead yet!"

"No, but if Sesshomaru hadn't of shown up you would be! If you can't fight, then you can't fight! Don't go around thinking that you can when you are in absolutely no shape at all to fight!"

"Oh come on, I'm a full-fledged demon! I'm fine!"

Kagome shoots me a death glare and my eyes widen as she puts everything back in her backpack, puts her backpack on, and starts walking off. "Fine, I told you I'm fine anyway!" I yell as Kagome walks off and everyone else just stares at her back as it disappears into the forest.

"Grrrr," I exclaim and Kirara shows up with everyone else right as Kagome disappears into the forest. They land, looking a little confused, and watching in major confusion as Kagome storms off.

"Um, what happened here? Inuyasha's not in the ground, so he must not have ticked her off," Shippo asks, jumping up on Inuyasha shoulder. Sango and Miroku look around at the scene and wonder what happened.

"Inuyasha, what happened here?" Miroku asks.

"How should I know? I showed up after everything happened. You'd have to ask either Myou-Hana or Sesshomaru about that!"

Sango looks over to Sesshomaru and me, noticing that Sesshomaru was kneeling down next to me. "What happened between them?" she asks, pointing over at Sesshomaru and me. All four of them look and watch as Sesshomaru kneels down next to me.

I look up at Sesshomaru as he goes down to my level again, wondering what he's doing again. "You know, you're not getting anywhere fighter with her," he explains.

"Yeah, I know. It's not _my_ fault she thinks I can't fight when I can. I was just fine," I answer. I narrow my eyes a little, but then notice that he's picking me up and my eyes widen. "W-w-what are you doing?" I ask, looking up at him, completely amazed.

"Taking you back, you are in no condition to walk," Sesshomaru explains, looking down at me, but keeps that expressionless look. I blush and have to look outwards because I was so red.

Everyone watches as Sesshomaru picks me up and even Inuyasha goes wide eyed. "Whoa, what exactly happened between them anyway?" Sango asks, shocked. They all shrug, as astounded as she is.

"I'd like to know, myself," Inuyasha explains, really taken aback by this. He starts walking over towards me when Kouga shows up, coming upon the scene with interest.

He, Hakkaku, and Ginta look at the scene, not sure at all as to what happened. "Hey mutt, where's Naraku? His stench is all over here!" Kouga yells at Inuyasha, causing him to stop and look at Kouga.

"Naraku's dead, Kouga," I explain, looking back at him. Kouga looks over towards me, shocked, then notices that Sesshomaru is holding me. He smirks and Ginta and Hakkaku smirk as well.

"I guess you were right, Kouga. Inuyasha wasn't the only one that was watching after her," Hakkaku explains, looking at Kouga.

Ginta nods in agreement and Kouga puts his hands on his hips, "of course I'm right! It was obvious as daylight!" Ginta and Hakkaku sigh and shake their heads, looking down.

"If you guys want to know what happened, go fetch Kagome and find me in a couple days. I really don't have the energy to tell you right now, but I will in a couple days," I explain and lean into Sesshomaru a little.

They all nod and Sesshomaru starts walking away from everyone, I was guessing towards where Rin and Jaken were at. Kagome walks back and, upon seeing Sesshomaru carrying me off, she smiles. 'Well, both of them have huge egos, they should get together just fine!' she thinks, laughing a little.

Everyone notices her and Inuyasha walks over to her. "What happened to Sesshomaru and Myou-Hana? Especially Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks, noticing that she laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Sesshomaru's in love with her, he really, really, loves her," she explains as everyone else walks over to her.

"Really? Somehow, I can't see Sesshomaru falling in love with anyone," Miroku explains. "Although, she is a very beautiful young woman. I can't blame him for falling in love with her."

Sweat Drop _Whack!_ Sango's boomerang lands on Miroku's head, and she looks annoyed. "What was that, Monk?" she asks, glaring at him.

"He'll never get it," Shippo says, shaking his head at Miroku.

"So, Sesshomaru's in love with someone. Never thought _that_ would happen, he's so cold-hearted!" Inuyasha explains, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, especially with everything he's said and how he's treated her! I wouldn't still love someone if they treated _me_ that way!" Sango says.

Kagome nods, "but she's different. I don't think she could truly hate him no matter what he does and I think he only did that to try to cover up his feelings. I think that when he started falling in love with her, he tried to get rid of her so he wouldn't have to admit to his feelings.

"But the more she showed up, the more he realized that he just couldn't get rid of her. Then when she was in real trouble, he decided to finally save her, even if it meant showing his true feelings."

Everyone was speechless, they couldn't think of anything to say! Even Inuyasha, who still had his arms crossed, was absolutely speechless. After about five minutes of no one saying a thing, Inuyasha finally broke the silence, "You mean Sesshomaru even _has_ feelings? Could have fooled me."

Kagome narrows her eyes at him and yells, "SIT!" He does a face plant, "Stop looking down on your brother all the time! Everyone has feelings, even Sesshomaru! Now, you'd better not bring it up in a couple days when we go find out what happened."

He pulls himself out of the hole and glares up at Kagome, cursing the beads. "Well, Kagome, I apologize that I couldn't kill Naraku. But now that he's gone, I can deal with that damn mutt for you!" Kouga explains, taking her hand.

Kagome blushes and says, "I don't really-"

"Bring it on you mangy wolf! I'll kill you once and for all!" Inuyasha yells, pulling out Tetsusiaga and getting ready to fight.

"You're dead!" Kouga yells, jumping up and coming down on Inuyasha. They start fighting and Kagome sighs, dropping her head and shaking it. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku all watch as Inuyasha and Kouga fight like nothing new happened.

Sesshomaru carries me through the forest and I'm blushing again. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's carrying me! AAAAGH! I can't believe he's carrying me! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' I think, trying not to show it too much.

"So, uh, you like me, huh?" I ask, looking up at him and he looks down at me. I blush even more, trying SO hard not to, but I do anyway. I smile up at him and he looks forward again, not answering.

I sigh, "Oh well, even if you don't answer I still know the truth now. But, then, why did you want me to leave so badly? Why did you say you didn't care what happened to me, and then save me from Naraku? I don't know about you, but, uh, it sounded like you really didn't care if I died or not!"

He stayed silent, but the way he looked right now . . . He kind of reminded me of Inuyasha. I scratch my head, thinking, 'Why does that look familiar? He's trying to hold it back, he isn't going to answer. One: I know him better than that and two: neither him nor Inuyasha will ever admit they like anybody.'

I sigh and decide he isn't going to answer so I just relax and cuddle into him more. 'Oh well, he likes-no, he loves me, even if he doesn't show it,' I think, closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru, after I've fallen asleep, looks down at me with a very small smile and thinks, 'I guess I do, but I didn't realize it until Naraku said it.' He looks back up, walking into a small campground with Rin sitting next to a fire, warming her hands up, and Jaken leaning against a tree watching her.

They notice Sesshomaru and both look up and say at the same time, "Lord Sesshomaru!" But then they notice he's carrying me and Jaken asks, "My Lord, what are you doing?"

"Is she ok? She looks really beat up," Rin exclaims, quickly getting up and running over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru makes a small nodding movement and lies me down against a tree.

"Watch over her for me, tell me when she wakes up, ok?" Sesshomaru tells Rin. Rin smiles, nodding, and sits down next to me.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Who is she? I mean, I know her name, but who is she?" Jaken watches, a little disgusted and leans against the tree again, closing his eyes. 'She's a pathetic woman, that's all she is!' he thinks, crossing his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stays silent and Rin looks up at him with question in her eyes. "Just a new companion," Sesshomaru explains, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. When he says this, though, Jaken's eyes shoot open and he looks up at Sesshomaru.

'A new companion? He's got to be kidding! Not only do I have to deal with Rin, now I have to deal with _another_ woman? This is not going to be good,' Jaken thinks, glaring at me while Rin lies down next to me, going to sleep.

Jaken shakes his head, then closes his eyes and goes to sleep as well. As soon as everyone is asleep, Sesshomaru opens his eyes again and looks over towards me. 'Even if she's wounded, she's still beautiful when she's asleep. Well, I'm not going to try to get rid of her this time, she's staying with me. Even though Naraku's dead, I don't want anything like this to happen to her again,' he thinks, sitting down and going to sleep himself.

Sorry guys, but it was going to be too long so the next chapter is going to be the final one. I hope, so until next time, Sayonara!


	21. Sesshomaru's Confession

Ok, last chapter! YAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!

RECAP: Jaken shakes his head, then closes his eyes and goes to sleep as well. As soon as everyone is asleep, Sesshomaru opens his eyes again and looks over towards me. 'Even if she's wounded, she's still beautiful when she's asleep. Well, I'm not going to try to get rid of her this time, she's staying with me. Even though Naraku's dead, I don't want anything like this to happen to her again,' he thinks, sitting down and going to sleep himself.

CHAPTER 21

The next morning, I wake up to see Sesshomaru the only other person awake again. I look up at him, then down at Rin who was cuddled up next to me, sleeping. I smile and slowly stand up so I don't wake her up.

"Follow me for a second," Sesshomaru says, turning around and starting to walk away. I nod, thinking, 'Oh no, he isn't going to say I can't come with him again is he?' I follow him far into the forest when he finally stops and turns around to face me.

I stop and look at him, noticing that there wasn't any anger at all in his eyes. Although, he still had his expressionless look, there was a little bit of . . . . Kindness in his eyes. I blink a couple times, "Why did you bring me out here? There's nothing here, you're not going to tell me I can't stay with you again are you?"

He shakes his head, "No, completely the opposite. I _want _you to travel with me, I brought you out here to ask you if you'd stay with me. I'll still show you your lands if you promise to stay with me."

I was completely shocked! My eyes widen in shock and I stare at him, completely speechless! "Y-you . . . Want me t-to s-stay with . . . You?" I stutter, barely able to make a sentence.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me, forever," he says a little more quietly. I blush and think, 'Oh . . . My . . . Freaking . . . God!' I quickly smile at him and anxiously nod my head.

"Of course I'll stay with you!" I exclaim and, before I could stop myself, I run up to him and hug him. Surprising him as much as I did myself! Realizing I just hugged him, I was about to back off when suddenly, his arms go around my back. He pulls me a little closer and I look up at him, blushing and with a surprised look.

He looks down at me, not exactly sure what just happened himself, and smiles a little. I smile at him and we both back off a little, me blushing like crazy and him looking a different direction.

I cough and stutter, "Uh, w-we should, uh, g-get back to t-the others." I look back at him and he looks at me, nodding a little. I start walking, when he suddenly grabs my wrist, causing me to stop.

I stop and look back, thinking, 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What the hell just happened? He just hugged me and now he's holding my wrist! Aaaagh!' "S-Sesshomaru?" I ask, looking confused at him.

"I do," he says quietly.

"What?"

"I do, I _do_ love you. I just didn't know it until Naraku said it, I realized then that I _do_ love you."

My eyes widen and I could barely even breathe! He just told me he loved me! 'Oh my . . . God! He just said he loved me!' I think, wanting to jump up and squeal in delight. But I just smile, blushing, at him and try to catch my breath.

I don't think I could say a thing right then even if I _had_ something to say. I couldn't think of anything to say, I couldn't make my voice come out, I could barely even move I was so shocked.

I finally catch my voice and say, more shakily than ever before, "w-we sh-should get b-back." Sesshomaru nods, letting go of my wrist and we both walk back to the campsite to see both Rin and Jaken awake.

There was someone else there, too, Inuyasha and his gang. I walk into the camp, seeing them all and have to sit down, not believing what just happened. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at his brother, who was smirking, "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Just to find out what happened yesterday," Inuyasha smirks, walking over to me with the rest of the gang. I look up at them, still barely able to find my voice and Kagome sits down next to me.

Sango sits on the other side and the others sit around me, waiting to hear the story. "So, tell us what all happened!" Kagome exclaims, barely able to wait for the story. I look over at her, still very surprised of what just happened, thinking, 'I didn't just imagine that, did I? Did he really just confess his love for me?'

Finally, I shake it off and smile at them. "Ok, you guys want to hear every last detail?" I ask and they all nod. "Alright, sounds good to me. Hopefully I don't forget anything!" I take a deep breath, explaining every last detail from the time I went off myself to the time they showed up.

After I was finished, Kagome was in one of those 'it's so romantic' moods, Sango was surprised, Miroku was listening quite intently, Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed at his brother, and Shippo was just amazed at the whole thing.

"So, Sesshomaru loves you?" Kagome asks quietly.

I shrug, "I guess, I don't know." I wasn't sure if I had imagined everything that happened before they showed up or if I should tell them even if it did happen. 'With Inuyasha listening, I'm not sure if I should say anything about earlier,' I think, looking over at Sesshomaru who was leaning against a tree and looking the opposite direction.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Are you falling in love?" Inuyasha yells over to Sesshomaru, smirking. Sesshomaru just shoots his brother a death glare and Inuyasha smiles, smarting off again, "Yep, he is. He's just denying it!"

"He wouldn't be the only one, Inuyasha," I smirk at him, nodding towards Kagome. Inuyasha glares at me, not saying anything else. "See, Kagome, he's just denying it!" I laugh, repeating what Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha makes a little growling noise and I stand up, causing everyone to look up at me. "Well, I told you everything, now I want a bath!" I explain and Kagome and Sango stand up with me.

"We'll show you the closest hot spring. Mind if we join you?" Kagome says, taking my arm with Sango's and pulling us both away.

"Sure, I could use some company anyway," I explain, smiling as Kagome pulls me away. She pulls Sango and me out of sight and hearing of the rest of them and moves some leaves out of the way, revealing a hot spring. "Ah, just the perfect thing!"

We all get undressed and hop in, relaxing in the heat of the spring. I sink into the water further when Kagome and Sango stare me down with wide smiles. I notice and blink a couple times.

"Uh, what's with the weird looks?" I ask, looking cautiously at them.

"We want to know what happened with Sesshomaru and you before we showed up!" Kagome explains.

My eyes widen, "I knew that was coming. That's why you wanted to come with me, isn't it?" They nod and I sigh, "alright, but I'm not sure if I imagined it all or not."

"What happened?"

"Well, Sesshomaru took me far away from the camp and turned around to face me. Then he . . . Asked me if I'd stay with him, forever."

"HE PROPOSED?!"

I look at Kagome, blushing, "No, no, nothing like that! It wasn't a proposal! He just didn't want me to leave, that's all!"

"It was so a proposal! When someone asks you to stay with them forever, it's a proposal! For a demon, anyway."

I blush and Sango asks, "So what happened next?"

"Well, I told him that of course I'd stay with him then I, uh, sort of, hugged him. I didn't know what I was doing! But when I was about to back up, he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him and smiled down at me. sigh It was so cute, I smiled up at him and of course I was blushing and he pulled me a little closer to him."

They look at me, shocked, but with smiles. "Oh, that's so cute! I never knew Sesshomaru would have a soft spot!" Kagome squeals, pulling on my arm a little. I blush even more, and continue.

"Yeah, then when we were about to go back to camp, he grabbed my wrist, which caused me to stop, and when I looked back at him, he . . . He . . ."

"He what?! He kissed you?"

"No! He, uh, told me, that . . ." then I go quiet, "he loved me." Sango and Kagome go speechless, staring wide-eyed at me, hardly believing what I just said.

"He told you he loved you?" Sango asks, going a little starry-eyed. I nod and Kagome squeals in delight.

"I told you it was a proposal! When a guy asks you to stay with him forever and then tells you he loves you it's definitely a proposal!"

I blush and sink into the water a little. "So, did you say you loved him back?" Sango asks. I shake my head and before I could say anything else, I get whacked over the head with by Kagome!

"Ow! What was that for?" I yell at her, holding my head.

"You didn't tell him you loved him back?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" she screams at me.

"I was stunned! I couldn't have said anything even if I wanted to! I had no idea what to say!" I yell at her back, glaring and still holding my head. She calms down a little and sinks into the water, still glaring at me.

All the others were waiting around the little campsite, waiting for us to come back when they hear Kagome scream, "HE PROPOSED?!" They all look up towards where it was coming from and Inuyasha and Miroku both look at Sesshomaru immediately, who was, of course, turned the other way and thinking, 'Well, Inuyasha knows now. But maybe he won't figure it out.'

They wait a little longer, waiting to hear anything else, but it was silent for a while. Just when they were going to stop listening, they hear Kagome scream(again), "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" They smile and listen in, hearing me yell back shortly.

"I was stunned! I couldn't have said anything even if I wanted to! I had no idea what to say!" they hear me yell back at Kagome. Inuyasha smirks, thinking, 'I wonder if they were talking about Sesshomaru. There's only three of them and I know Miroku didn't propose or anything!' He smirks and he looks at Miroku and Miroku looks at him.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Inuyasha asks, looking at Miroku, who shrugs. Then they look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asks, "What is she talking about?" Sesshomaru just makes a little 'humph' sound and doesn't answer. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and just leans against the tree again, waiting for us to get back.

After a few minutes, we appear from the forest again, me a small bump on my head. "What's that from?" Shippo asks, looking up at me.

I narrow my eyes and look at Kagome, "her! Freaking hit me over the head!"

"Someone had to!" Kagome yells back, glaring at me.

"They're at it again," Miroku sighs and watches as Kagome and I give each other death glares. Sango just backs up and walks back over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo a little afraid of Kagome and me.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but I've got a wolf to kill," Inuyasha says, standing up straight and walking over to Kagome. "Come on, Kagome, let's go!" he says and pulls her onto his back.

She gives me one last death glare and they all leave, going in the direction they came in. Sesshomaru turns back around and looks at me, "What were you fighting about?"

I blush, "Uh, nothing. Just . . . Nothing, it was something stupid, that's all." He makes a 'humph' sound and I sit down next to Rin. "So, uh, now that Naraku's dead, what's the game plan?"

Jaken, amazingly, has no smart mouth answer to this. The truth is that, he really didn't know. Neither did Rin nor I. I'm not sure if even Sesshomaru knew the answer to that. "I told you I'd take you to your lands, didn't I?" Sesshomaru explains, looking down at me.

I smile, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! That sounds like fun!" I stand up and Rin and Jaken stand up as well.

"Well, let's go then," Sesshomaru says, starting to walk away.

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaims, smiling and quickly grabbing Ah-Un's reins. Ah-Uh picks her up by biting the back of her kimono and lifts her onto it's back. Jaken walks beside Ah-Un, holding the reins and I walk pretty much right behind Sesshomaru.

We walk the entire day and when it gets to be night, we stop by a river and Jaken makes a fire. I'm still completely stunned by what Sesshomaru said last night and I really hadn't said anything that entire day, which was a completely surprise to Sesshomaru.

I sit against a tree, watching Jaken make the fire, and think about the events of yesterday. 'did that really happen? Was I just imagining it? No, he couldn't have! But,' I look at my wrist, the one he grabbed, 'he said he loved me. I _know_ I didn't imagine that! If I imagined all that, then I must be crazy! No, I didn't imagine it, he _did_ say he loved me. And I'm going to-'

"Myou-Hana, come here," Sesshomaru says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up at him, coming out of my trance, and get up. He starts walking away and I follow, thinking, 'Wait, he used my name! I have never heard him say my name before!'

I smile a little and follow Sesshomaru far away from the campsite. "Um, what are we doing out here?" I ask when he finally stops. He turns around and faces me, looking a little . . . Unsure.

"Why did you tell Inuyasha 'you guess' I loved you? Didn't what I told you mean anything?" he asks.

"Well, uh, I was a little confused. I wasn't sure if that actually happened or not. That and I wasn't sure if you wanted Inuyasha to know or not," I explain, blushing a little again. He thinks about it for a second, thinking, 'I thought she would've told everyone we met. Knowing how talkative she is!'

He smirks and I think, 'What's so funny? Did he just smile?'

"You weren't sure if it was real or not?" he asks and I shake my head, not sure what he was going to say to that. But I wanted to tell him the truth anyway, no matter what he said.

He walks a little closer, making my eyes widen a little from wonder. 'What's he doing? Oh my god, why is he getting so close?' I think as he walks up to me so that he's right in front of me, almost touching me. I look up at him, wonder and question in my eyes, and my heart thudding so hard in my chest I could hear it ringing in my ears.

I blink and he suddenly puts an arm around my back again, pulling me up against him. I feel my temperature rise over the thermometer, my heart's about to pounce out of my chest it's beating so hard, and my breathing gets heavier than ever before.

The closer he pulls me, the wider my eyes get, not knowing what he was doing and completely surprised by these sudden actions. "S-Se-" but before I can finish, he quickly pulls me into a kiss, making me almost jump!

My eyes widen, not sure what was happening, but then my eyes close and I lean into the kiss a little more. What we didn't know was that, when Inuyasha left, they only went a little further away and when Sesshomaru and I left, they had followed us. Only, they had Miroku put up a barrier type thing so that Sesshomaru and I wouldn't catch their scents.

They stayed pretty far away, making sure not to get caught, and watched in surprise as Sesshomaru put an arm around my back. "He really _is_ in love, isn't he?" Inuyasha whispers. They all nod and almost fall over when Sesshomaru kisses me.

"W-wha-?" they all say at the same time, but making sure to keep their voices down so Sesshomaru wouldn't catch them. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha twitches, watching in complete amazement.

"Oh, it's so romantic! We shouldn't be here, we should leave them alone," Kagome whispers. But she doesn't move, none of them do. "But I really want to see this." They all nod in agreement and watch as Sesshomaru pulls me a little closer to him.

'Oh my god, he kissed me! He told me he loved me, then he kissed me! I'm never leaving again!' I think, feeling Sesshomaru pull me closer to him. Sesshomaru breaks the kiss, and although it was quite a long time, it felt only a few seconds to me. I didn't want that to end. I knew I wasn't crazy or dreaming it up, and now I have proof and I didn't want it to end!

I look up at Sesshomaru, a very dreamy look in my eyes, and he looks down at me. I smile at him and he gives me a very small smile, which, amazingly, didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would. I hug him again and just embrace him as if never to let go. 'I knew it, he really _does_ love me! He does!' I think, 'I'm never leaving again, never, never, never!'

But then I think of something and look up at Sesshomaru, "What about Hakudoshi? He was there when I was fighting Naraku, that's what got me in a bad situation in the first place. Why didn't he use that power of his when I was fighting him afterwards? Or when you were fighting him?"

Sesshomaru looks down at me, "I don't think Hakudoshi is any trouble. When you used your Darkness Spikes, I think it might have hit Hakudoshi as well as Naraku."

My eyes widen and I think, 'That's right! After I used my Spikes of Darkness to hit Naraku, I don't remember seeing Hakudoshi anywhere-wait, was he there the whole time?''

I smile and lean into Sesshomaru again, closing my eyes and resting. He smiles barely and hugs me even more tightly, like he would never let go of me. As if to reassure me that nothing bad will ever happen to me, and it was working. 'This is my fairytale, and it's going exactly like I would want it to,' I think, sighing.

Inuyasha's gang smiles and they all sigh happily, even Inuyasha. "Now that's what I call a happy ending," Sango whispers, smiling towards Sesshomaru and me. Sango and Kagome were lying on their stomachs by now with their heads in their hands, watching with happy little expressions.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting crossed-legged behind them, Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara was lying on Sango's head watching as intently as the rest of them. "Yeah, it's so cute, and they go together just perfectly if you ask me. Especially their egos, it's destiny," Kagome sighs, going sparkly-eyed again, scaring everyone else.

Suddenly, my nose twitches and Sesshomaru looks up, sniffing the air a little. I whine a little, recognizing the scent. But then I smirk, keeping my eyes closed, and staying leaned against his chest. 'I'll show her who gets Sesshomaru!' I think as Kagura walks out of the forest.

"Grrrr, Kagura, go away. Like I said, Sesshy's mine!" I growl at her, opening my eyes and turning around to glare at her. She looks wide-eyed at me, not believe what she just saw and what she's hearing.

But then she noticed that I was still injured and smirks at me. "You are wounded, what makes you think you can win against me?" Kagura asks, unfolding her fan and getting ready to attack me. I glare at her and pull out my sword, more than ready to take her down!

"So I'm wounded, I could be half dead and still be able to kick your ass with ease!" I yell, making Kagura even more angry. 'Is she crazy? Is she really going to fight Kagura on her own, and in the position she's in?!' Kagome thinks, watching with a hint of worry.

"We'll see about that, DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yells, swing her fan towards me and sending a numerous amount of blades towards me.

"Ha! That's pathetic!" I yell, easily dodging the attack and swinging my sword towards her in mid-air, "Dragon-Fire!" A wave of purple energy comes from my sword and goes straight for Kagura.

Kagura quickly jumps out of the way, thinking quickly and yelling, "Dance of the Dragon!" She swings her fan towards my attack as I land again, narrowing my eyes at her. 'She's done this before, but now I know what it does! And a way to overpower it!' I think, smirking and swing my sword towards the attack again. Only this time, instead of the Dragon-Fire, it was the red energy again.

Kagura's Dance of the Dragon hits my Dragon-Fire, like last time, and the two attacks collide. When my attack was about to be pushed back towards me again, my other attack comes up and clashes with both of the attacks, creating a huge explosion!

Everyone, even Inuyasha and them have to jump back because of the amount of force those three attacks had when clashed together. I stand there, waiting for the dust to clear, when I suddenly hear, "Dance of Blades!"

My eyes widen and I quickly jump to the side again, just barely being missed by the blades. The dust clears and where Kagura used to be, the only thing there was a couple of feathers, her fan, and an empty spot where I suppose Kagura had fallen.

"Wow, did I actually kill her?" I ask, looking wide-eyed towards the scene. Sesshomaru walks up from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and scaring me a little.

I look back at him and he nods, "Yes, but what was that last attack you used?"

I shrug, "I have no idea, but what was the red energy from the Tokijin when you killed Naraku? I've never seen that before!"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before either."

"Hmm, weird."

"I bet it was the fact that Sesshomaru realized he loved you!" a voice comes from the side of us. We both look and see Kagome walking towards us, smiling.

-.- "How long were you there?" I ask, sounding a little annoyed.

She smiles, blushing, and answers, "Long enough." I glare at her, then go back to her comment.

"Wait, you said that it might have something to do with Sesshomaru realizing he loved me, what did you mean by that?" I ask, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with that. Something tells me that, even though he was easily able to wield it before, he couldn't utilize the full power because he was so cold-hearted. But when he realized he loved you, the sword reacted to that and he was able to use it's strongest attack! Therefore, killing Naraku because the force alone was so powerful."

I look at her wide-eyed, taking in all that she said. "How do you know that?" She shrugs and laughs a little.

"Oh, so Sesshomaru falls in love and _his_ sword becomes stronger? Why isn't it that easy with _mine_?!" Inuyasha yells, walking out of the bushes and towards us.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demands, glaring at his brother. Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and smirks at him, making him growl a little.

"Just doing a little eavesdropping . . . And spying," he smirks, giving me a look that said 'yeah, I saw it.' I blush a little and Inuyasha walks over beside Kagome. "Yeah, we saw the whole thing. I never would have thought Sesshomaru, of all people, would be kissing a girl!"

I blush even more and look the opposite direction. "Sit!" Kagome yells at him, glaring down at him as he lies in a hole in the ground. "Inuyasha, be quiet! It was cute, stop ruining the moment!"

I start growling a little and look at Kagome, a little annoyed. "You want your own grave?" I ask, scaring her a little. Her eyes go wide and she backs up a little.

"No! Of course not, we didn't see anything! Nothing at all, not a thing!" she stutters, backing up while I glare at her. Sesshomaru, switching his glance from the half-brother on the ground, to me, smirking a little.

'I need to get rid of Inuyasha, I don't want them here now,' Sesshomaru thinks as Inuyasha pulls himself out of the ground and glaring at Kagome, who was now quite far back.

'How I can get rid of them?' I think, trying to come up with something that they wouldn't want to see. 'Something boring, since if it's interesting there's no way they'd leave.' I think about it, but keep a straight face. 'Wait a minute, what if I kiss Inuyasha right in front of Kagome? She'll want to leave for sure!' I think, smirking.

I lean over to Sesshomaru and whisper in his ear, "I have an idea, it's just to get them to go away so don't freak on me." I look up at him, then smile and he nods. But slowly, unsure of what I was going to do.

I walk over to Inuyasha who was looking back at Kagome, but then looks at me when I get up to him. "What?" he asks, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at me a little.

'I hope this works, well either way she's going to leave and Inuyasha will go after her. So that'll get them away, so, here goes,' I think and quickly jump up on Inuyasha and kiss him, catching everyone by surprise.

Everyone, even Inuyasha, stares at me with wide eyes, wondering what the hell I'm doing. Kagome, on the other hand, was looking a little bit scary. She was completely engulfed in a large flame, hair flailing around, and eyes huge.

Inuyasha pushes me off and yells, "What the hell are you doing?!" I smile sweetly at him and, out of the corner of my eye, see Kagome running off. She wasn't crying, luckily, but boy was she pissed!

"Kagome's leaving," I say plainly, pointing towards her. Inuyasha quickly looks back and only catches Kagome's hair flying behind her as she runs off.

"Kagome! Wait!" he yells, quickly chasing after her. I smirk and see Miroku and Sango run after them both, thinking, 'Where they here too?' But I shake it off and walk back to Sesshomaru, wiping my mouth off with my sleeve.

"Who's the genius?" I laugh getting to Sesshomaru. "Well, no Naraku, no Kagura, no Inuyasha to bother us. sigh Kind of feels good not having everyone around." I smile and look up at Sesshomaru, who was, in turn, looking down at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, it does," he says quietly and wraps his arms around me again. 'Ooh, is he going to kiss me again?! Oh my god, I'm so loved!' I think, smiling and, as usual, blushing somewhat.

He smiles at me, pulling me closer to him, and whispers, "I love you."

I smile and whisper back, "I love you, too." Then, he pulls me more up against him, and leans down towards me. I close my eyes, thinking, 'I said it, I finally said it.' Our lips meet, he closes his eyes, and we kiss. We seal everything with a kiss and, from that moment on, promise that we'll stay together. We'll stay with each other . . . Together Forever. 

Oh my god! That was such a sweet ending! I know it was longer than the other chapters, I knew it was going to be. But that's such a sweet ending! It's so cute, and romantic, and . . . . Awww! Together Forever, good ending, don't you think? So, here's another story finished. I hope you read the other one and I'll be getting more up when I come up with another idea. So, rate, message, all that fun stuff! - Sayonara!


End file.
